


【罗柯】οὐροβόρος咬尾之蛇

by baroque_todd



Series: 直男海 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroque_todd/pseuds/baroque_todd
Summary: 离开弗雷凡斯时罗并不知道故乡终将化为一种梦幻泡影的形式从此留在自己胸膛。在柯拉松怀抱里度过的第一夜，他梦见黑色巨蛇以头衔尾。
Relationships: 罗柯
Series: 直男海 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

—

哦还有一件事，托雷波尔说，你不要去招惹多弗的弟弟，知道吗。  
他把罗抱起来丢到篷车里，几块木板粗陋拼凑而成的车板上，兽的腥骚味扑鼻而来，一条蛇绕过他的胳膊，很凉，黑暗里有许多眼睛在看这个陌生的男孩，窸窸窣窣发出声响，谨慎辨认新出现的活物究竟是饲主还是食物。  
那是个疯子，真的疯子，别把手伸进笼子里去，说不定他会把你的指头咬下来……你怎么一点儿都不怕呢，你也是个怪小孩。  
托雷波尔说的那个笼子和周围所有笼子一起在篷车里摇摇欲坠，晃动不停，笼子里的动物很安静，兀自对着虚空中某处发呆。柯拉松，托雷波尔喊他，丢给他一块糖，疯子这才动了两下，慢慢的朝他们看，他的眼睛是古怪的红棕色。  
托雷波尔把罗带进唐吉诃德家族，那时候他们都还不知道这小孩儿从弗雷凡斯来，听说他接近族群的目的是想要和他们学杀人，一个个笑的不行。多弗朗明哥第一个发现的，没表现的特别惊讶。  
“原来是这样，那我没意见，”多弗朗明哥说，“听话点，勤快点，没了。你还小嘛，多这么张嘴吃饭也没什么大不了的。”  
人笑嘻嘻拍板敲定，然后罗才算是真的在这个家族有了一席之地，baby5像头小牛犊横冲直撞打帐篷外面跑进来抱住他，因为有了另一个同龄玩伴而感到快活，她腰上别着一只袖珍手枪，保险栓显出时常拂拭的锃然亮色，没有人会对此表现惊讶。接纳罗以前唐吉诃德家族差不多走过了大半个欧罗巴，多弗朗明哥其实不是罗姆人，真正干的也不是大部分罗姆人在大陆上游逛时干的事。他们有几辆篷车，一个马戏团，两头拔去爪牙的幼熊，确实也兜售铜坩埚，倒手新式玩具，鼓吹世上仍存在一种点石成金的炼金术，用牌戏为人占卜。从沿途村庄外过的时候会停留几天并不耽误多弗朗明哥的生意，他把奴隶从一个地方卖到另一个地方，向雨后春笋一样长出来的革命党贩卖枪炮，扬言说那些新式武器威力巨大，可以轻松击垮城墙，且不吝于亲自示范给他们看。  
“攒够了钱我想买块地种植罂粟。”他用一只手撑着下巴说，“印度怎么样？但我不会去的，到时候你们谁去替我打理就行。”  
他说这话的时候所有人都在帐篷里吃晚饭，铁锅里炖菜仍然煮开着噗噜噜冒泡，疯子坐在他旁边，只有在多弗朗明哥身边时他才不那么古怪也不那么疯。多弗朗明哥逗他，罗西南迪，他问，你喜欢印度吗？疯子侧过脸听着，之后放下碗摇头。  
他是这世界上和多弗朗明哥有血缘关系的最后一个人了，所以多弗朗明哥会养着他，就算弟弟又疯又哑，况且他们人手短缺，疯子也能当半个劳力用。罗记得自己从见到他的第一眼就对他很恼火……他自己都不知道自己在恼火什么，是恼火多弗朗明哥在这世上居然还有一个亲人，或者这人居然是个疯子。某一天四下无人他钻进篷车，真的把手伸进笼子里，托雷波尔说你会咬人，他轻蔑的说，咬我啊，要我看你和狗也没有区别。  
他至今其实都没有想明白自己那时到底抱着一种什么态度对待对方，疯子果然扑上来咬了他，死不松口，在他手背上留下两道深到见血的齿痕，罗破口大骂，挣扎着想要隔着笼子蹬开他，最后骚动惊扰到整个车队，大人们都过来帮忙才把他解救下来。这回他和对方真的结了仇，但罗后来想自己没必要和疯子一般计较，所以慢慢学着和所有人一起喊他柯拉松，他把玉米粥端到笼子边，用脚尖踢进笼子，说柯拉松吃饭了，疯子偶尔听得见，大多数时候只是一动不动，而就算不在笼子里待着的时候他也大多数时间一动不动，就像是一个可以被搬来搬去充当桩子的物件。  
罗分担整个家族的杂活，托雷波尔教他如何从帽子里拽出兔子，教他洗刷拉车的马匹，饲喂山羊，他太矮了，够不到马背。  
“你站在这儿别动。”当着多弗朗明哥的面他敢于狐假虎威让疯子去牵马，用最简单的口令指挥他，等提着水桶和矮凳回来以后，柯拉松就还站在之前罗叫他待的地方，手里捧着不知道谁路过挂在他身上的羊毛织花披肩，表情淡漠如木雕，而就算问他那是谁交给他代为管理的也毫无意义，他是哑巴，此外终日懵懂，幽灵一样在所有有正事要忙的族人中游逛，平地摔跤，撞进刚固定好的帐篷，把人家的吊床弄得一团糟，罗猜他八成还弄不明白baby5和巴法罗是不同的两个人。  
baby5要过生日了，究竟是哪天没人知道，从五月的第一周起就开始收到礼物，多弗朗明哥送了一盒崭新的铜子弹，托雷波尔送的是糖果盒，琵卡送给她石英石雕刻摆件。丑的就像一坨屎，巴法罗说，引发琵卡尖声咆哮，你这个肮脏的卑鄙的小鬼……但那东西臃肿粗劣，即使琵卡说它是圣母像也无济于事，敢于触他霉头的巴法罗被抓住揍了一顿，而教巴法罗说这话的罗在旁边抱着胳膊冷笑。  
除此以外baby5还收到一盒烟，一罐印着法文的抹发油膏，一袋“能让人快活”的白色粉末，多弗朗明哥把它收缴了，“你，巴法罗，还有罗，成年以前别碰。”他挨个儿点名勒令，使baby5伤心了好几天。某个晚上罗突然想起他还没有送礼物给她，于是决定讲一个关于斑衣吹笛人的睡前故事来庆祝baby5的生日月，把她吓哭了。  
“我恨你！”baby5委屈地抽噎说，“你和柯拉松先生一样坏！”  
罗不在乎，明天早上baby5又会快快活活地来讨好他了，她有健忘症，记吃不记打。疯子一视同仁对他们下手凶猛，传说他小时候和家族失散过，被弄蛇的另一族人拐走——不然他怎么是疯子呢，baby5给他洗头中途被他按进脸盆里呛了一肚子水，巴法罗时不时就会鼻青脸肿的从营地某个角落钻出来，把淤伤当做伟大荣誉炫耀，“看，柯拉松打的”，他说的得意洋洋，多弗朗明哥的血之家规训诫他的家人们不得彼此伤害，不能见血，但对他的亲弟弟宽容无限，柯拉松发疯的时候只会被男人们架开，至多是关进笼子让他自己待着冷静个半天一天，而罗手上的咬痕生疼，两个星期以后才愈合，结疤脱落以后皮肤上仍爬有纹路。  
凭什么。  
终于有一天罗把锈铁片倒进粥里，不算是精心谋划也确实不是心血来潮。柯拉松吃饭了，他平静地说，像每天都做的一样把粥碗踢进笼子，疯子摸索着端起碗来一口一口喝的精光，把带血的铁片吐在地上，抬头看他，面孔依旧麻木，红褐色眼睛里凝固的物质无法名状。  
于是罗想，凭什么。  
有一个瞬间他是真的想让柯拉松死，甚至把自己赔进去也在所不惜，那刀片本来应该滑进疯子的喉咙的，但它没能完成他的愿望。拉米被罗弄丢在弗雷凡斯的时候只有八岁，很乖很听话也很懂事，但活下来的是多弗朗明哥的废物弟弟，把暴力发泄在小孩子身上的疯子，他很羡慕，更嫉妒。笼子里的猎物手无寸铁，不分是非，罗知道如果他真的想在这里割破对方喉咙的话无人可以阻止，可baby5和巴法罗突然在篷车外喊他，他不得不收起地上带血的金属薄片。  
几天以后疯子翻箱倒柜找溃疡药被多弗朗明哥抓了现行。你嘴里的伤是怎么弄的，罗西南迪，他捏着疯子的下巴让人张开嘴好仔细端详，罗追着巴法罗从帐篷外面跑过去，之前和一群去南方的旅行者同路，他们偷了几个钱包，分赃不均，整个上午都为此吵闹。穿过帐篷他听见这句话，两条腿灌了铅软下来，逼他停下脚步靠在毛毡毯子外面偷看。一条缝隙漏出帐子里面的情形，疯子笨手笨脚打手语，他们的大家长在长久的凝视之后唔了一声。  
“是吗。”多弗朗明哥咧开嘴说，“你也太不小心了。”  
他在这以后再不曾把柯拉松受伤的事拿出来谈，罗安然无恙，依旧照看所有动物，被安排给疯子送饭，有一天提着空铁桶从篷车上跳下来的时候他忽然了悟这一切中间的逻辑。  
他可怜我。他想，他——可怜我，太可笑了，太滑稽了，我被疯子可怜。营地中央有篝火，家族其他人正围着火堆忙碌，女人们欢笑着喧闹地走来走去，把炖菜用勺子分到每个人碗里，巨大的耳环晃着火的颜色，这一切都忽然凝固安静下来。  
然后，在这之后它们在罗的视线里急速褪色垮塌，篝火堆像是巨大的黑洞让一切东西都掉下去，黑暗吞噬能触碰到的所有，把万物都咀嚼地津津有味。  
这是你想要的生活吗？罗听见一个声音问他，那声音很稚嫩，就像是拉米，而罗第一反应却是反驳她无关紧要的说辞，他想说不是的，这还不是我的生活，目前为止不是，多弗朗明哥说在我还没有真的杀过人之前都不算是真的做好准备成为家族的一员。  
他恍然明白了声音的问题，同一时刻看着远处篝火形成的巨大黑洞吞没一切欢声笑语，吞没摇动的金鼓，吞没女人手腕上摇动的铃，土地整个下沉，帐篷和支撑帐篷的全部绳索与木钉都朽坏。然后凌驾于所有之上的另一种生活显出形状，喧腾表象之下这个围绕在多弗朗明哥周围的家族到底在做什么，baby5七岁就开过枪了，多弗朗明哥握着她的手教她，她笨的要死，裙子上一直会被溅到血迹，后来就不再穿白裙子。巴法罗和罗从死人身上翻找值钱家当，罗抢下一只镀金长链怀表，打开以后从里面掉出一张相片，一绺金色的女人头发，他把照片和头发都丢在地上。这是否真的是一条他认为正确且合适的路。  
他回头看那辆篷车，它怎么没有消失？他再一次爬上去，踉跄着冲到那个铁笼子外面摇晃它，笼子里的动物把自己埋在黑色皮毛里蜷在角落发呆。而罗产生一种荒谬的错觉，也许疯子其实认的出他们，可以交流，且远没有这个家族里其他人疯的厉害。  
柯拉松，罗喊疯子的名字，柯拉松，柯拉松，瘦弱的手臂塞进笼子缝隙想要抓住对方，黑暗完全把他吞噬以前他就脱力倒下去了，没能握住猛然攥住自己手腕的那只手。  
他的铅铂中毒症发作了。  
铅铂进一步侵蚀身体，两个同龄玩伴轮流伏在床边看护，人时常刻意遗忘的一件事像噩梦在午夜造访，引得他上吐下泻，四肢痉挛，心中不断暗自祈求那个哭的让人心烦意乱的baby5快些走开。多弗朗明哥来过一次，问他觉得自己还能活多久。疼痛把男孩折磨地浑身冒汗，骨骼咯咯作响，胃绞成一团，病人在这种情形下大都恨不得下一秒就死，但罗还是艰难报给他早已预估的时限。多弗朗明哥点头思索，接着仰天爆发一阵吵闹的大笑。  
“罗。”这人弯下腰凑到孩子面前，整张脸因为笑容而拉扯的滑稽狰狞，告诉罗自己也许知道一种偏方可以治愈铅铂中毒，并问他是否相信古来有之的科学，相信巴兹尔·瓦伦丁描述的万用灵药，尼古拉斯·弗拉梅尔曾冶炼出可以将卑金属提炼为贵金属的第五元素。  
多弗朗明哥莫名其妙笃信炼金术，他的诡异虔诚很轻易就使族人效仿，其中塞尼奥尔凭借孜孜不倦的钻研精神在这一领域开疆拓土，连深夜都只与一车拥挤堆放的金银器，便携炼金炉，铜坩埚以及不知流传几世纪以古怪文字写就的几十册厚厚炼金手札相拥而眠，因为长时间工作而日益消瘦。他第一个儿子呱呱坠地时塞尼奥尔仍埋首篷车上的简陋炼金工房，试图在沸腾水银锅的加热下分离一块黝黑泥状物，把融铸其中的金块剥离而出，按照半是实践半是幻想的炼金笔记描述，这个自学成才的炼金术学徒确实成功催生了一些令人惊异的景观，信誓旦旦宣布自己掌握了一门通往真理最纯正的法门。那些与冷热干湿相关的论调同现代科学理论完全背向而行，二者能抵达同一结论根本只凭运气，但反驳一种狂热行为实在困难重重，罗不会去吃这个苦头，他只是试图拯救没接触过系统教育的baby5和巴法罗。  
“听着，金属是不可能相互转化的，它们从根本上就是不同的物质，硫化汞经由嬗变仍是硫化汞，不可能变成铅，也不可能变成银。”  
他以几近怜悯的郑重告诫同伴，并在这时才感受到自己确实是整个唐吉诃德家族中一个格格不入的单位。巴法罗似懂非懂，很快困了。罗你一定读了很多书，他揉着眼睛说，哈欠连连，而罗回以彻底的沉默。  
“我曾经想要当一个医生。”  
他说，他还有许多话未说。多弗朗明哥曾简略向族群介绍弗雷凡斯遭遇的不公正，他的愿望从很早以前就已成为海上泡沫。但不由罗酝酿出感伤baby5早已放声大哭，而且马上飞扑到他身上来把他绊倒。  
随时间迁移罗和他的同龄伙伴们关系日渐亲厚，车队赶路时一起坐在篷车后面说话，听德林杰站在另一辆车上放声歌唱，扎营了就成群结队地闯进附近村子游荡，偷窃居民，惊扰牲口，大肆恶作剧。  
这有一部分是罗在为尽快成为家族一份子而做准备，另一部分则由于他们在他发病期间笨拙的照料，使他觉得自己应有责任回报友善。这孩子心智和能力的发育远超同龄人，只有人情往来方面还符合年龄，吝于言谢，羞于提及他人恩惠，好在baby5和巴法罗都不在意，但这也导致罗错过了第一时间知道自己发病时所有前因后果的机会。  
他们真正说到这件事是半年以后，罗在经过的一个村子平稳捱过了他的十二岁，这一年病情没有太多反复，那些滞留在罗脏器中的金属成分和他暂时性地休战。他苟延残喘到十三岁，仍没有找到自救的良方，也未曾亲手杀死谁，却已经在唐吉诃德的部族里被仔细栽培。拉奥·G拿出一瓶珍藏的酒来庆祝，按推算这孩子本来其实活不到今天，而再往后的每一天都将是他从死神赌桌上转转盘赢来的。他们去村子里和当地人换来许多阉鸡，猪肉，香肠、土豆和卷心菜，预备晚上营火晚宴使用，在这一天所有观看玩蛇人奏乐的顾客都不必付钱，只需要对过生日的孩子说一句好话。  
“庆祝你成年了。”托雷波尔说，恭喜你小伙子。一半非洲血统的绿眼睛姑娘莫奈平日不苟言笑，也在晚宴时抱住他吻了一下他的额头，可怜的特拉法尔加·罗……她说了一句古怪语言，没人听懂那是什么意思，尔后便只能又由莫奈自己用吉卜赛语复述了一遍，并解释说这是埃及人对重病患者常说的吉利话。琵卡没放弃给他们每个人雕石头摆件，手艺一如既往。借着或许根本是心理作用的酒劲，罗在篝火旁拉住巴法罗。  
“不管怎么说，”他说，“谢谢你和baby5，不然我早就死了。”而巴法罗像被他弄晕了，“你说啥呢罗，”他说，并且在好半天以后才迟缓地理解了罗在说什么，“哦其实最早发现你出事儿了的是柯拉松先生。”  
人说的如此笃定以至于罗一时间没轴过劲来，巴法罗觉得他这样子少见，嘿嘿对着傻乐半天，又把那句话重复一遍。  
“你不知道？”他说，“他拖着你来找多弗朗明哥先生，大家那时候在吃晚饭，还以为你死了，都吓了好大一跳咧。”  
一个不大不小的结堵在罗的咽喉里，严重的妨碍了他的呼吸，时隔近一年他终于又想起自己曾为怎样的幻觉崩溃过。人竭力装出平静态度告诉巴法罗，自己只是不愿意欠对方人情，尽管当初他和baby5的拙劣照料与其说业余倒不如说是添乱，道谢也和柯拉松没有什么关系。  
这一通复合句完全把那笨孩子唬住了，罗说完以后扭头就跑，甚至没有暴露自己咬到舌头，但巴法罗搅出来的一揽子事儿还是把他这个晚上所有安排都打乱了，原先罗还想趁着族群的几位中心角色在场去和多弗朗明哥谈谈自己参与家族任务的事，现在却觉得浑身直冒冷汗，一只动物在胸口拼命抓挠。后来晚宴到了跳舞的环节，有个女人走过来问他要不要一起。  
“滚蛋，别他妈烦我。”他恶狠狠把对方凶了回去，之后一直盯着桌上的干酪发呆，到这支舞都结束好久以后才反应过来：方才前来邀请自己的女人可能是素日里脾气冷淡，和其他人少有往来的黑发大美人薇奥莱特·多尔德。  
打击接二连三，人肉眼可见变得沮丧，一会儿就困了，多弗朗明哥顺势把几个小孩子一起撵去睡觉，黎明以前两个小时他从吊床上惊醒，眼皮跳个不停，赤脚从横七竖八倒在毛毡毯子里打鼾的马哈拜斯和迪亚曼蒂中间踩过，在整个睡过去的营地里游魂一样打转，把已经熄灭的篝火重新你点燃，翻找散乱满地的垃圾，捡起一个滚落在地无人发觉的苹果。  
对着那个苹果凝视良久人终于醍醐灌顶，想起白天疯子又因为狠揍baby5被关进笼子里去了，这才是对方没有出现在晚宴上的原因。  
“妈的。”罗说，他不自觉又骂了一遍，然后立刻就掉头拔腿跑向营地边缘。月亮弯勾一样挂在营地上，把他跑过的帐篷和帐篷之间的崎岖小道照亮如白昼，并照看着男孩儿直到爬上装着两头熊，一群山羊，吵闹起来足抵得过十个女人的猴子和八条蛇的篷车，让他胡乱扯开车厢深处巨大笼子上油布甩落在地。  
“见了鬼了。”  
他喃喃自语，不仅仅因为惊恐而立在原地动弹不得，被月亮打搅美梦而在深夜里醒着的并非罗一人。笼子里的东西蜷缩于角落，面目尤其惨白，浑浊的暗红色眼睛睁着艰涩转动，小丑妆容未擦去，红色油彩勾到唇角，月光里活像一百年前被巫术囚禁于此的石像鬼，若不是仍握在手里的那个苹果壮胆罗可能要窘的转身就走了，当下他也只能硬着头皮在疯子注视里向前一步，蹲下来把苹果摆在平时传递粥碗的豁口，推它一下让它滚进笼子。  
“苹果，”他说，马上又补充，“就是一个苹果。”  
疯子实在无法理解，郑重地看他又看那个滚落在两人之间的果实，眼神闪躲。罗只能费劲伸手卡进笼子把它捞出来，咬出一个口子给对方看。  
“就是一个普通的苹果。”  
他被自己喉咙里打成死结的异物膈的生疼。我病了，罗痛苦的想，去年冬天德林杰喉咙里就长出一个很大的瘤块，塞尼奥尔用盐酸煮沸腾紫苏叶子，兑入蜘蛛网，灰水和一小片写满炼金密文的书本残页让她喝下去，试图藉此杀灭寄宿在肿瘤里的妖魔，结果那页纸黏在德林杰喉咙管子里，她把早饭吐个精光，八九天都只能靠喝流食度日，就连坚信科学的罗都不得不承认这些古书或许真有其神秘力量，从此对塞尼奥尔的简陋炼金实验室都绕道而行。  
他和疯子僵持，喉咙仍持续不舒服，眼神挪开看向笼子另一边，无意发现铁栏杆古怪弯曲痕迹，看起来像是被拉开又被人强行砸回去，笼子使用的金属材质并不坚硬，但想到柯拉松曾经拉开它们仍然使罗感到不可思议。  
“……这是你弄的吗？”  
罗问，尔后马上自己搞明白了，他想起巴法罗的话，于是喉咙里的肿块忽然变重，咚的落进肚子把胃绞成一团。面前的人自顾自又陷入一种过于宁静安详的状态，沉在另一个世界发呆去了，把罗一个人丢在这边遭罪。  
“柯拉松！”罗大声喊，又晃了一下笼子，那个年轻人终于打半梦半醒的地方神游回来，嘴巴开开合合呼吸，模样好似金鱼。苹果被好不容易再塞过去，罗第二次让胳膊穿过笼子，把它举起来递近一些。  
“这是我生日宴会上最后一个完整的苹果，你不吃的话我就在这儿把手举断掉。”  
他平静的说，“我十三岁了，多弗朗明哥说大抵可以算我成年。”  
鉴于疯子是个疯子，他希望自己把这句话的笃定语气传递过去了，确信等对方反应过来可能要过半天，因此决心至少再举五分钟，不成就拿回来自己吃，胳膊已经开始发酸，血液回流带来一点点凉意。  
结果这时一只手按住了那个苹果，另一只手把它捧住接过去了。  
在罗目瞪口呆的视线里疯子拿过苹果——再一次他怀疑起柯拉松究竟能不能听懂人说话，头温顺低伏下去，可笑的红帽子沾满污渍，金发却松软垂落。他捧着半个苹果慢慢咬了一口，又一口，咀嚼所产生的轻响仿佛也变成一种崭新的寂静，把周围蛇的嘶声，熊崽的鼾声，骆驼和马在半寐间抽动的响鼻全部隔离，苹果汁从多茧的手指缝滑落，洇进渡鸦羽毛外套消失不见，但苹果的青涩甜味却逐渐充盈，缭绕不去。罗喘出一口气瘫坐在地，手臂软软垂落。他沉默了一会儿，以后趁着这片刻空隙说话，告诉疯子自己今天十三岁了，唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥在做聊胜于无的努力，帮他寻找哲人石以制作万用灵药。而罗则认为在主的庇护下自己也许可以再活久一些，久到能够治愈铅铂病的医生和医疗手段出现。他开始说弗雷凡斯，说拉米，描述一对年轻的医生夫妻带两个孩子去看马戏，成群结队的猴子跟在花车和小丑身后，背着金手鼓模仿荷兰人边唱边跳，一个女孩因为反抗她的母亲被变成蛇；也说他是如何愤懑不堪地来到这些罗姆人中，如何昧下一指宽的刀片，想要伤害族群中唯一明显弱势于自己的人，一个疯子。他讲啊讲，像是理发匠把皇帝有双驴耳朵的秘密告诉了树洞一样讲个不停，疯子和树洞有什么区别？  
“我不恨你了柯拉松。”  
罗说，“我不会再恨你。”  
他声音其实还颤抖个不停，手背曾被对方咬破出血的部分深深发痛，鼓胀发热，每根手指互相纠缠，掌心渗出虚汗。可得到的应答却仍是落在苹果上无规律的啮齿声。


	2. Chapter 2

四月的一天托雷波尔带来新人，昏黄傍晚充作车帘的遮雨布被掀开，这是来到家族的第几个小孩柯拉松当然记不清了，但他时至今日仍然记得对方被丢在篷车的车厢里爬起来幽幽看他，雨布的遮蔽下空气浑浊不流通，春末沉闷湿热，野兽腥臭便溺让车子散发出难闻气味。  
难以言喻的战栗感迫使他抬头和对方相视，隔着巨大的笼子他和特拉法尔加·罗第一次见面，时隔三年柯拉松仍然记得那时情景，使他感到寒冷的源头站在面前，眼圈深黑，四肢细瘦，肌肤斑驳处苍白如纸，随时都会夭折。  
“他要离开。”他无声对自己说，“他必须离开。”他如此重复无数次，心脏激烈搏动，带着连耳膜弹跳个不停，半张脸僵硬了牙齿发抖。十岁的罗蛇一样冰冷的眼神在他皮肤上逡巡，那只是一个孩子，可是他看上去那么像扣下扳机，轻松笑着说“我们没有爸爸了罗西南迪”的多弗朗明哥。  
而现在十三岁的特拉法尔加·罗睡在他脚边，背抵在笼子上把自己蜷成一小团。他昨天晚上刚刚成年了，罗姆人十三岁就可以娶妻生子，他自己是否有自觉。隔着铁栏杆柯拉松低头向下看，蹲下来把两根手指探出去拨动罗的头发，心里还是对方刚刚来到自己面前时幼小冰凉的模样，指尖却被温暖，很神奇。旁边的笼子传来响动，一头幼熊咕哝转醒，他把自己刚吃完的苹果芯给它，对它打个响指。  
“他和多弗朗明哥其实不一样……是不是？”  
他问——字面意思发问，这疯哑巴见了鬼的居然张嘴说话，且神志清醒，同寻常人一般无二，不过声带长时间未使用而沙哑，从喉咙里抖出的声音落在铺盖车底板的干草屑里，锯刀割木条一样嘎吱嘎吱响。熊仔扑上来凑在果核上嗅个不停，在哑巴一串柔软笑声中和他密谋分食完那个苹果。  
第二天托雷波尔来喂熊时发现罗倒在这儿睡得口水滴答，把人拎起来晃了一阵弄醒，“嚯，”他乐个不停，鼻涕拖的老长才使劲一吸，“你要是梦游严重不妨去塞尼奥尔那儿弄贴药治治。”  
罗睡眼惺忪咒骂一声，唯恐这人把鼻涕弄到自己身上，扭动身体用力踢蹬，托雷波尔把他放下来以后他使劲踩了对方一脚才跑。他从篝火熄灭的火塘边跑过，看见男人和女人们在协力拆除帐篷，骆驼和马匹都拴在一个巨大的拴马桩上，于是穿过很多条正在忙碌的腿在一片混乱里找到帮着打水以备路途使用的巴法罗。  
“我们昨天才到，”他无法相信地问，“为什么又要走？”  
巴法罗把头摇得像拨浪鼓，baby5从他后面钻出来，雀跃不已，“多弗和阿特拉斯堡的猎熊人买了一头白熊仔，咱们要沿着牟罗兹越过莱茵河往北走。途径圣安迪亚教堂，莫奈答应带我去做礼拜！”  
baby5是真的相信那套罗姆人用以哄骗基督徒的鬼话，相信祖先曾拒绝罗马人为圣子打造铁十字架才有了他们往后千年的流浪，因此所有教堂都是故乡，而自己和埃及姑娘莫奈其实本应是血溶于血的同胞姊妹，相信天主为虔诚信徒护荫。这丫头连开枪杀人都大声诵念主名，每天祷告上帝为自己缔结三十段以上姻缘，要天下好男人前赴后继爱她，疯疯癫癫的。  
部落沿莱茵河北上，唯一一辆卡车因为常年使用已经破旧，油缸时时见底，排气管在乡野道路黑烟翻滚，还三天两头陷进泥泞要人去推才肯挪窝。于是途径牟罗兹多弗朗明哥索性把这坨报废在即的铁皮累赘卖了，换回两匹骆驼背负原先车载的四幅帐篷架子。因为和猎熊人约定的日期将近，一路匆忙，只在马努什人的聚居地稍作停留，村民和罗姆人说同样语言，好奇他们的维特萨头领居然是白人，多弗朗明哥决心留下过夜，部落在村子外空地挖火塘点燃营火，撑起帐篷方便女人做皮肉营生，巴法罗被叫去打马车里搬下装着动物的笼子，罗则驱赶山羊跳火圈，此外还有一件奇事，baby5和村里男人看对眼了——她头次要约会，心花怒放，精心打扮，做好万全准备和对方整夜谈情说爱，琵卡傍晚时分出现，替多弗朗明哥传话，说小心遇人不淑，建议她把枪藏在裙子下面。  
“他若要动手动脚，你就给他脑袋来这么一下。”他说，“这是多弗说的，然后还有……”结果不等他说完姑娘就花蝴蝶般飞出篷车去了，巴法罗要帮忙做晚饭，这时不在车上，于是单单留下一个正看书的罗——他扭到脚不便多动作，对着没了教导对象说话卡壳的琵卡冷酷嗤笑一声。琵卡恶狠狠瞪他，要走时临扭头又露出幸灾乐祸的表情。  
“可怜的特拉法尔加·罗。”他针锋相对，尖声细气讽刺，“baby5找到男人了，你连个女人都弄不到手，多弗原先还想把维奥莱特那婊子送到你床上呢，谁叫你不把握机会？”  
“好，”罗说，“顺手丢一下垃圾，谢谢。”  
他把琵卡气的够呛，在对方扬长而去以后马上起身，从车顶挂的网兜里摸出一个苹果揣进口袋，蹦下车到处张望，接着绕过大部分人活动的区域跑向另一辆车，轻车熟路爬上去。  
“柯拉松。”  
他向黑暗中喊，等着窸窣响动以后疯子懵懂地转头看自己，就把苹果给他，自己大大方方盘腿坐下。罗找到一项新乐趣，他和疯子说话，教他自己刚从医书上看到的知识，离开弗雷萨斯的时候他只带出一只书箱，十余本书，三年里翻的纸张发皱。他翻来倒去地说，疯子当然完全不明白那些手术单词，他就说到自己完全记住为止，又拿出一副纸牌摊开。  
塞尼奥尔是个蹩脚炼金学徒，传授卡牌占卜反而在行，罗为从自baby5那里骗来的一整套塔罗牌上自娱自乐而求学于他，以至于不得不忍耐此人长达数小时关于十六世纪预言家的四行体诗歌的聒噪。他在塞尼奥尔简陋炼金工房中站着，无处下脚，之后被准许以两本厚书摞成矮凳坐定，酸液瓶子和托盘在头顶一刻不停的撞击作响，蒸汽锅炉每隔固定时间就把锅盖掀翻，在编织有复杂圆形图案的毡毯上他翻开第一张牌，感到充斥房间的二氯化汞气味变成结石凝固在嗓子里堵住呼吸管道，那一刻满脑子都是三天前深夜篷车笼子里的温顺啃食苹果的哑巴。他以拇指捻动牌背逆时针滑成扇面的手法还生涩，但俨然得到专业指导。二十二张牌背顺次排开，他又来哄柯拉松了。  
“你选一张，柯拉松。”罗说，但疯子仍抱着苹果慢慢的啃，只对这句话里自己的名字稍有反应，瞟他一眼。罗并不气馁，自顾自伸手替人抽出张牌。  
“呃，”他哽噎，“这个……是什么来着。妈的。”他举着牌凝视半晌，先抬头端详疯子又去看牌面，眉头紧皱，思前想后，半晌以后长叹一声。  
“算了，这种东西根本不准，给疯子算命我他妈才是疯子。”人两眼一翻，而后把那张自己弄不明白的卡洗回牌组摆好，重揣回口袋说别的事，“你知道巴法罗的金刚鹦鹉吗？”  
哑巴当然没回答，不过罗还是开始说那只鹦鹉学会巴法罗的口头禅，“‘呃……’就是这个”，他说，“巴法罗蠢就算了，还把他的鹦鹉也搞成一只蠢鸟，我们每次逗那只鸟它就这样‘呃……’的一下，点头，再呃——”他学着仰起脖子肩膀耸动自娱自乐，哑巴吃完苹果重新又把自己埋进羽毛的黑外套里，只留下一双眼睛露出在外，勾勒油彩，两只浑浊玻璃珠反射出微弱的光。  
罗说：“多弗朗明哥想送一个女人给我当成年礼。”  
黄蛾子在他喉咙里扑打翅膀，随着这句话呼啦啦的涌出嘴巴，有一瞬间罗几乎要窒息在自己臆想而成的昆虫翅膀洪流之中，他知道嘴巴张合，却发觉从口中流出的话已经变成忽远忽近的杂音，在几乎连风声和呼吸都消弭的缄默中他听见自己说，“那天晚上她问我要不要和她跳舞，可我其实……”  
声音完全断绝，他忽然听不见了。  
遮雨布帘被忽然扯开，眼前一下子映出火光，天色完全昏黑，多弗朗明哥站在那里似笑非笑，举着一只风灯。“我还以为你和baby5一起跑出去了呢罗，”他一如既往笑嘻嘻说，“吃饭了，罗西南迪也一起来。”  
那一天深夜，从流经村子的河下游树林传来四声枪响，baby5哭着跑回营地的帐篷里，花裙子凌乱，剧烈情绪波动使她没了准头，其中三枪命中，那个企图和她亲嘴的男人自此以后无法下床直立行走，也无法再行人事。这是一个起点，是少女baby5从虫破茧的开端，从这一天起她骤然开始长大，爆发出浓烈诱人的风情，向上帝日日夜夜祈祷终于得到回应，让所有见过她美丽的男人都罹患失心疯，飞蛾扑火撞入其中。但这同时也是她的爱情循环往复被点燃又浇灭，多弗朗明哥无穷无尽对那些愚蠢男人实行报复行为等一系列悲剧的起点，整个部落当时无人知觉，只顾轮流安慰头一次为情所伤的baby5，而罗那时被书本中对伤寒症的描述吸引，沉浸于如何在幻想中抚平幼儿面孔上玫瑰疹，以至于居然无意中逃脱了baby5携带如瘟疫席卷情窦已开同龄人的致命诅咒。  
猎熊人在阿特拉斯堡等到十月的第三个星期四，多弗朗明哥终于带着部落抵达，所有人都见到那头白色熊仔，只有一岁，还没有被养成冬眠习性就被装进铁笼子，多弗朗明哥把部落里原本两只熊放出来熟悉新伙伴的气味，它们围着它的小笼子远远咆哮，罗隔着笼子喂它吃冬天来临前灌木上最后留下的一批浆果，它像棉花撞在他手上，舌头濡湿。  
“你不要害怕佩金和夏奇，如果它们欺负你，你就告诉我。”他说，然后看着小熊把自己绊了一个跟头咕噜噜滚到笼子那头去，又补充，“你也不要害怕柯拉松。”  
柯拉松半个月来老实规矩，没有在多弗朗明哥的监看下对巴法罗或者baby5暴力相向，眼下得到赦免，得以在营地游晃，重操扮演拴马桩的旧业。有一次罗看见他坐在骆驼边抽烟，一时间不能相信，抓住路过的迪亚曼蒂问：“谁他妈给了他一根烟？”  
迪亚曼蒂觉得他大惊小怪，“你说柯拉松？他老早就抽烟了，你今天才知道？”。他大声喊“喂，柯拉松！”，伸手把哑巴叫过来，从裤兜里掏出几根被压的发皱的卷烟一起拿给对方，又笑嘻嘻的转身走了，留下罗和他大眼瞪小眼。  
“你身上还有几根，全都拿出来。”半晌以后罗说，他也终于闻到那种烟草味，它从前被兽笼里浓烈腥臭味和苹果香气掩盖，似有似无，这时候却是环绕在干干净净的疯子身上唯一的气息，疯子眨眨眼睛，好像真的听懂了一样弯下腰把迪亚曼蒂那几只烟逐一放在罗手心。baby5把他的指甲修剪的很圆滑整洁，当他低头看罗的时候蜘蛛飞快的在罗心口结网，八只足爪轻盈飞快的爬行在器官和器官的缝隙间，带来一种奇特的瘙痒。  
他晚上看见多弗朗明哥从维奥莱特·多尔德的帐篷里走出来，忽得想起一些事，于是跑过去掀开她的帐子。帐篷里弥漫着糜烂紫罗兰香味，女人以一种看见鬼的眼神看他，用散乱在一旁的衣袍飞快把自己包裹住。  
“你能不能让我歇会儿再来？”她说，罗和她受到的惊吓几乎不分伯仲。  
“呃，我问个问题就走。”罗说，并且第一次觉得舌头在嘴里有多余之嫌，“我懒得再去找奥尼塞尔了，你知不知道占卜牌里倒吊人是什么意思？”  
维奥莱特·多尔德的惊悚表情逐渐松弛，最后演变成一阵爆笑，“Joder！”她狂笑不止，“特拉法尔加·罗原来是个小圣人啊！”  
罗慌不择路，飞快放下帐篷毡帘反方向跑了，爆笑声渐远，但女人被布料半遮掩下柔软挺翘的乳房以及湿漉漉浸泡在白色污浊液体中又长又直的双腿却留在脑海，自此挥之不去，让他在那个晚上整夜整夜做梦，梦见某人手腕被自己握出红痕，舌头扫过滚烫光滑的表面，尝到介于甜味和咸味之间的水，临近入冬空气微冷，梦却火热湿润，泥泞粘稠，最初的挣扎被压制成半推半就，他被含住，被吮吸，然后从来都青涩的苹果香忽然变成另一种尖锐的气味灌满鼻腔。  
罗从中醒来时捂住嘴巴，了悟他此刻想到的已经不再是侧对月光从自己手中接去苹果的疯子而是白天把卷烟一根根放在自己手心的疯子，而且别无他人，从来都只是这一个。他狼狈不堪，粗喘着自梦中窘境平复，手指探进湿凉底裤中摸索到黏滑体液，计划在清晨以前处理掉身上仍叫嚣着烧灼的一部分。  
他有几天绕着哑巴走，却发现这人居然无孔不入，有时候罗躲去偏僻地方看书，看见柯拉松在找地方抽烟——于是又忍不住跑出去说教。再有一次在喂熊，这哑巴居然偷偷点火把外套烧着了，罗猛的跑去把盛洗手水的铜盆抢来往他身上浇，“你怎么他妈还藏着烟啊！”他把湿漉漉的卷烟从柯拉松手里抢下来，愤怒和酸涩心情各占一半，哑巴这时候看上去完全不疯了，但抵死不认账，眼睛乱转，就是不看罗，透出完全本能的原始性狡黠。罗叫他待在原地，去取自己的毛巾，回来以后柯拉松就果然还是在那里，他站在半截木桩上，踮脚也够不到柯拉松的脸，只好叫他蹲下。他慢慢的擦，看见水淌进疯子的衬衣把那层布料黏在男人身上，和咽喉弯曲的弧线一起隐没于阴影，便忍不住耳根发热，几乎委屈得想要哭泣。  
“你为什么是个疯子啊？”他说，“柯拉松？”  
他十三岁，已经开始抽条，四肢较从前更加细而长，嗓音沙哑，不复从前清脆。但除此以外同之前几乎完全没有变化，和大多数进入青春期性情大变的孩子不同，他甚至没有在这个时期变得孤僻，反而更融洽的处在家族位置上，两年来帮助打点简单生意，看诊风寒和常年行旅之人总或多或少有的小毛病，他和男人们玩牌，学着喝酒，不再刻薄的哄巴法罗让他出丑。不过在这表象下只有罗自己知道自己身体中的一部分正在同发热做斗争，他在无人处啜泣不停，挣扎于想象中父母未寒的尸骨，拉米的小声呼唤，他没有哪一次不比过去的三年更疯狂的阅读那些作为遗物被带离弗雷凡斯的书籍，想要寻找过去岁月留下的痕迹，却只能看见被纸页间为潮气晕开的钢笔笔记，已经难以分辨书写者。从那个成年的夜晚开始，折磨他的除了幻想中亲人仍吱嘎作响的骨殖袋还多出另一个难以启齿，无法解决的问题，让他在斗争中不得不向自己承认自己居然着了魔一样在百无禁忌的疯人之家里渴望一个真正的疯子，只因自以为在他身上寻找到暴风骤雨里真实的宁静，而疯子不仅是疯子，比他大十三岁，还是多弗朗明哥的弟弟，绝望像藤蔓把他缠住不能脱身，可就像他从不知道自己如何会喜欢疯子，他也同样不知道如何去打住这种和伤寒一样来势汹汹的喜欢，它使他浑身长满肉眼不可见的玫瑰疹。  
星期二的晚上，族群商定在稍晚些时候离开阿特拉斯堡，因此与整个城市一道彻夜狂欢庆祝诸圣节，营地里灯火通明，每个人身上浇满香槟，歌声和嬉闹欢呼响彻天空，几乎要把聚拢在城上的亡魂吓得远走。女人们把坚果扔进营火中，埃及姑娘莫奈穿着白裙子站在火中纵声歌舞，大裙摆飞花一样散开，露出光裸健康的小麦色的腿和缠绕铃铛的赤足，火焰不能沾身。她出生在雪天，从出生起就会让身边所有煮沸着的锅炉冻结，手指可以分开火焰，父母认为这是一种针对太阳神的不祥，会遭致法老王拉美西斯二世从另一个世界降临的责罚，因此把她丢给路过的吉卜赛马戏团，她从此就跟着他们绕着赤道流浪，向住在沙漠的人展示冰块在手中逐渐凝结的魔术。她跳着跳着，鸟儿一样从一个男人怀里扑到另一个男人怀里，琥珀色眼睛闪动噬人的光彩，最终一个男人把她拉进帐篷，摘下缠在她脚踝上的铃铛，它们扑簌簌的晃动着大声唱起来。罗从狂欢人群逃开，摸回家族孩子们远离营火中心的帐篷，揭开放下的毡布挤进去，跨过鼾声阵阵几乎把他绊倒的巴法罗，边脱下被酒打湿的外套边疲惫呻吟，黑暗深处传出的断续摩擦响动使他的动作一顿，然而他又无法适应黑暗，只能问：“谁在那儿。”  
无人回应，他又向声音的来源挪动一步，在逐渐适应了环境后看清睡在毯子里的人，金发遮挡眼睛，从那一身蓬松可笑的乌鸦羽毛外套里抽身而出的疯子正沉沉睡在帐篷角落，就像多弗朗明哥安排的那样，他一直到二十六岁还被当作他的弟弟，一个无法照料好自己的孩子，在成年人纵情狂欢的夜晚和这些真正的孩子睡成一团，呼吸局促，眉头紧皱，被噩梦折磨着咬牙。  
在那一瞬间罗捉住某种灵感，自以为理解了在白天清醒时候的疯子为何永远面目麻木，或许是由于他深夜在抵抗这些不知内容为何的噩梦时消耗甚多，两扇牙被咬的咯吱作响，他俯下身子看那个被魇住的人，鼻尖向下凑，果不其然嗅到满腔曾缭绕自己难言幻想的烟味，刺激地他一瞬间跌入幻觉和现实的夹缝里，为此而爆发了压抑许久的情绪，像动物饥渴的埋头下去碰疯子的唇。  
那唇角比罗多日幻想中的更柔软，又有无数细小毛刺反过来割痛他。他颤抖着凭借本能在男人唇上胡乱的磨蹭，不停触碰，用舌尖舔舐，喊吮毛刺，同时心跳如擂鼓，下定决心掀开毯子钻下去，贴着疯子颤抖不停的脊背抚摸，伸手环抱柯拉松，把十一月第一天崭新锋利的冷带来试图使梦中人镇静。他在一种沉甸甸的难过中骨骼战栗，隔着两层过于单薄的贴身衣物一个成年人的热量让罗逐渐回温，肌肤滚烫，熟悉的烟草味引导他从无数迷梦穿行，以至于很快难堪的硬的发痛，热流汩汩向下涌流，直到这时他才不合时宜地再一次听见巴法罗睡在一米之外，鼾声响亮，每次落雷滚动以后发出滑稽的啾啾声，而疯子柯拉松还在噩梦里奔逃不能脱身。罗再一次吻他，这一次舌尖几乎没有用力就破开他唇齿探入口腔中，烟草味顺延每一次吮吸通过唾液被吞咽下去，一直深入脑海。  
他吻个不停，尽力把舌头伸进更深的地方刮弄对方口中每个柔软部分，语言无法形容的滚烫柔软把他包裹住不断挤压，不能及时下咽的口水逐渐溢出，顺着下颌一路跌落到颈项，少年人控制不住隔着底裤磨蹭，把阴茎撞在疯子合拢于胸口的手臂上一次次自我抚慰，直到梦中人几乎喘不过气了才放过柯拉松，他压抑着粗重喘息，任由唾液挂在嘴角流淌，接着伸手去碰柯拉松的手，让人从那个防卫性的蜷缩姿势中舒缓下来，也便于解开他扣到喉头的浅色衬衣，而疯子却在这时咳呛到唾液反射性咳嗽起来，眼皮抖动两下朦胧不清地半睁开，罗马上扑下去，用一只手掌捂住柯拉松的惊声喘息，把人即将出口的呼气又堵回去。  
“别动。”  
他轻轻说，但手上力气用的很死，一条火热的肉块在掌心胡乱动作，扫过他不为他人所知的某条掌纹，疯子睁大眼睛看他，那双从来死灰一样没神采的眼睛居然流泻出慌乱来，罗撤开手掌以后就马上再俯身下去吻他，混乱中拉住疯子的一只手握住。柯拉松知道性爱是什么吗？他在做这一切的时候想，多弗朗明哥会和黑发的紫罗兰美人维奥莱特在人后偷欢，仅仅是罗就很多次无意撞破他的秘事，这疯子也许同样见过，只是不明其中深意。下体滚烫，滑过疯子光滑微凉的手背，一股电流从脊椎直窜向下汇入鼠蹊，无处发泄的欲望打湿阴茎前端，在成年人肌肤上留下粘稠的透明水痕。情动中男孩儿轻喘着忍下将落未落的眼泪，他蛮横的吻疯子，把柯拉松那条舌头揪到自己嘴里含住，疯子的动作凝固，和罗相比他反而生涩的像个孩子，罗强硬把阴茎塞进他手心，按住柯拉松的手指让他握紧拳头，咬牙在对方手中前后挺送着套弄。  
成年人在他的压制下气息全部紊乱，眼神涣散成水，胸口起伏不止，衬衣被拉开，露出小半侧锁骨及胸膛，少年不知轻重的啃吻弄肿他的嘴唇，罗趴在他胸口，一只手伸进他衣领中去，沿胸肌形状向下摸索，停留在乳晕上用力抠弄，两个指头夹住乳头捻起来，拉扯拖拽，用力挤压它让它整个挺立，他弄的柯拉松直哆嗦。  
“柯拉松，”罗用气声说，那声呼唤像小鼠窸窣，疯子却听见了，眼睛朦胧有雾。男孩未发育完全的性器毛发稀疏，马眼一口口挤出清液，不知羞耻在他手中挤压，滑动，蛮力一次次撞的柯拉松手心潮热。一个十三岁的孩子在用他的手自慰，捏着他的胸膛好像那是女人鼓胀丰满的乳肉，他想要逃开，却深知任何过度挣扎都会引发这男孩变本加厉的报复，因此居然先一步放弃，温顺任由罗的动作，被逼迫着分开双腿夹住他小臂，被拉下裤子，然后连臀肉也被抓住了握着揉搓玩弄，羞耻像鞭子抽在身上，神使鬼差使他的阴茎跟着硬起来。罗摸到那根东西，手指自上而下抚摸，沿着贲张的某根青筋下滑到根部，掂量球囊，然后忽然笑。压在嗓子里的笑让喉咙颤动，“你硬了。”男孩儿说，“好，我会让你舒服。”  
然后罗就开始没章法地亲他，疯子的皮肤在他唇下一寸寸颤抖，他舔疯子的喉结，颈窝，掐揉乳头，把舌头强行挤进腋下舔弄，男性气息扑面，让少年方才进入发育期的性器官充血，在柯拉松掌心又涨大一圈。罗把手指插进他湿漉漉沾满前液的指缝里叫他松开自己的阴茎，抬起他一侧手臂去舔他腋下，疯子毛发稀疏，腋窝被口水糊的黏答答发出水声。乳肉肿在空气中，存在感分明，脊背紧绷着，脊椎骨自两侧肩胛之中兀出形状。从上身所有敏感部位逡巡而过的咸湿亲吻最终抵达后颈，男孩跨在他身上翻过去，勃起的阴茎头打在他尾椎，让人更深更用力的抓住身下深红色织花毯子。两瓣紧实臀肉在扇打下熟热起来，男孩揉捏他臀肉，手指陷入其中，推挤按压，将两瓣软肉向相反方向扒开，露出其中因情动而不断颤动噏张的隐秘穴口。疯子做出回应之前罗把头埋下去，舌头刮着穴口的一圈嫩肉有力地顶进深处，柯拉松捂住嘴巴一头磕在地上，他给换成趴跪姿式，只有后臀屈辱放荡地向上撅，一根小动物的舌头就把他打开了，人以为自己哭叫出了声，却想起在更早之前被罗含着乳头吮吸那时就昏昏沉沉打开了消音的禁制，所有呻吟都趋于寂静，因为身体内部受到热烫搅动而激出的尖叫也离开唇舌就一瞬间消弭无形，性器被摩擦着几乎让他攀上一波小高潮，他忍不住想要去抚摸胸口，好凭借刺激更快达到顶点，却被罗握住手腕不能动弹。  
他以为自己喊了罗的名字，也许他真的喊了，但那也肯定跟着变成一阵破碎的喘息，舌头换成手指，再后来换成少年人已然分量足够的阴茎。柯拉松紧的好像刚刚伸进去抠挖的舌头和手指都是无用功，肉道挤压着阴茎一阵一阵痉挛着收缩，比起两根并拢手指更粗的东西被往里吞吃，穴口发出馋人的咕啾水响，隔着将散未散的衬衣罗同时揉捏他两边胸乳，手指陷进乳肉，把乳头整个按进乳晕，他被十三岁的孩子操的双腿发抖，肠道内敏感点很浅，乳头像女人一样受不得刺激，罗不可能知道，他误打误撞，却让柯拉松的身体在最短时间主动迎合上来。生理性泪水随撞击一次次摇晃着从眼眶沁出，黑暗中他甚至以为这是一场不会停下的荒淫折磨，自己会被操的流水，喷出乳汁，被一个刚刚成年的男孩当作性爱的试验品反复使用到无法再使用为止，而他心甘情愿，因此当罗在他身体里射精的时候喊他的名字，柯拉松只是发出鼻音沉重的轻轻应答，他濒临绝顶，居然主动把唇凑在男孩唇边等待亲吻，并且在罗真的吻住他的一瞬间浑身战栗着发泄了。


	3. Chapter 3

诸圣节后一日，多弗朗明哥的族群离开阿特拉斯堡，向西的迁徙中有一头母山羊临盆生下冬羔，她的初乳被做成酸酪，小母羔因缺少母乳而时常饥肠辘辘，瘦小羸弱，名字由德林杰起作砂糖。 

砂糖一个半月的时候体重稍有起色，但仍连baby5都可以一手抱起，族人由她四处撒蹄子打转，试图用刚能够嚼断草茎的一口嫩牙把所有好奇的东西弄到嘴，德林杰的头发、奥尼赛尔珍藏炼金手札与托雷波尔随身手帕俱横遭此劫，她看上疯子柯拉松那件黑羽毛外套，天天跟在他后面一路四蹄打颤小跑，罗有一天四处找不到她，被指路去疯子午睡的毡帐，掀开毛毡帘子弯腰摸进帐篷，看见火盆烧的正旺，瘦削安静的疯子对火盘腿而坐定定出神，而羊羔深深陷在那件黑外套的羽毛里，只露出雪白尾巴尖端，一摇一晃。 

于是罗走过去靠着疯子坐下同他一起烤火，离开阿特拉斯堡之前那个夜晚所发生的一切细节都仍然清晰可辨，但却很难指认是否发生在现实，第二天未明时男孩就从噩梦醒来，汗流浃背，身边睡着巴法罗和一对厮混中摸错了帐篷赤身裸体相拥而眠的青年男女。他把自己埋进毯子用力嗅，却无法抓住臆想中浓郁不散的烟草味，钻出帐篷以后看见烧了热水正在洗头的乔拉。 

“哟，”乔拉笑嘻嘻问，“昨天晚上当真见鬼啦？” 

“我做了一个噩梦，”罗顶着一张惨白的脸如实说，且感到极不舒服，仿佛什么冰凉黏滑的东西顺着喉咙要爬出来，“……我梦见一条蛇。” 

他话没说完就哇的一声扭头吐在火塘里，吐出诸圣节晚上囫囵咽下的南瓜面包和熏火鸡腿肉，一多半食物甚至没消化，乔拉被他吓了一跳，头发湿漉漉地着手去找不知道在旅行中塞到哪里去的土荆芥，“肯定是寄生虫，”她经验老道地判断，“诸圣节的亡灵会从地下带来一些死人曾经患有的疾病，不过我有偏方专治这个，你不必担心。” 

随后六个小时内出炉的十二副催吐药把罗彻底打倒，他接二连三被灌下汤药，呕吐不止，满亵桶黄绿色液体里漂浮着两三条粉色线形死虫。乔拉的万能驱魔药又添一例康复佐证，不过病人被折腾的够呛，持续脸色惨白，午饭时看见呆坐在多弗朗明哥左手边的柯拉松，便突兀怀疑起自己是否已经无法分出淫梦与现实的差别，昨夜留存于指尖的温热逐渐冷却，那是否来源于一个坐在咫尺外的人。 

他就这样在柯拉松身旁坐着，蓬松羽毛因为烘烤而柔软，几百倍几百倍的释放出使人坠入痴迷漩涡的烟草气味，羔羊于梦中发出咀嚼声，和火盆中木炭哔啵响声交织，细微地挠刮人耳廓。疯子不理睬他，甚至看也不看他，没有人搞明白过这个人一天到晚都在想什么，揣摩疯子的想法是一个人发疯的先兆，这句话无论在什么地方都适用，但柯拉松到底是不是疯子呢，他做事颠三倒四，常常用手去碰刚烧开的沸水，点烟时烧坏外套，莫名其妙给巴法罗一个耳光，但他又有时候比所有正常人更正常，对某些人的话有反应，听得懂自己的名字，知道跳蚤不能吃，这种难言且无法证实的荒唐猜测变成滚进罗鞋子里的一个石子，不停的让他感受到无力和刺痛。

周围村子里的小孩嬉闹着从营地中跑过去，他们的笑声在帐篷外忽远忽近，那些孩子也都怕柯拉松，他太高，又一脸麻木，仿佛这一辈子都不会再卸下脸上的丑角油彩，他们掀开帐帘偷偷看，发现是疯子在帐篷里坐着之后又都跑开了，他不招小孩子喜欢，到最后愿意留在他身边的就只有罗一个人。而罗这时候实在是忍无可忍，听见最后几个孩子嬉闹声逐渐远去以后就站了起来。 

“我受够了。”他自暴自弃的说，“你到底怎么回事？”

直到这时候柯拉松才第一次抬头看他，表情紧绷，罗俯身推倒自己的时候人显然受了惊，他动作僵硬，像是捕兽钳上挣脱不得的动物越来越深的被机关咬死，头猛的仰过去，整个身子都像后倾倒，在预料到后脑勺会撞在地毯边缘之前，一只手腕挡在中间稳妥的把他接住了。和罗的亲吻一起抵达的还有眼泪，三年以来他从未见到这男孩不顾羞耻的哭泣，鼻尖红透，泪水涟涟，只因为他没能阻止他进一步吻自己。特拉法尔加·罗在他胸口又挠又捶胡乱发泄力气，柯拉松试探着向他低头，接着就被一排牙以磕痛他的力道咬住嘴唇。 

他来不及张开消音屏障，所有最轻微的声音都在耳畔隆隆作响，一条河冲过耳膜，一座山在眼前崩裂，一场比寂静更寂静的嘈杂，“柯拉松，”疯子听见罗念他的名字，像是哄一团在火上生长的植物，“柯拉松你看看我。”他说，“你睁开眼睛看看我。” 

滚烫的眼泪流到疯子脸上仍然滚烫着，罗怎么是这样一个爱哭鬼？柯拉松不能理解，但那点眼泪把他凿开一个口子让他也要忍不住哭泣，少年把头埋下去，贴在疯子衬衫下温热颈窝磨蹭，一副脏器的振动通过两层皮肤传递到另一副，耳廓也被叼住，蚂蚁爬过的战栗从指尖蔓延到全身，而柯拉松不敢看他，但凡罗这样叫他的名字总在夜里，兽笼拥挤的篷车上，背对着车外硕大明亮的月亮，在甜且同样苦的苹果香里，现在是在午后的毡帐，睡熟的羔羊还蜷在他们身旁。 

“你看看我。”他说。 

整个冬天族群没再进行长途跋涉，就在阿尔萨斯境内驻扎了。这个冬天于多弗朗明哥而言忙碌异常，一伙生人出现在家族驻地，穿戴夸张羽毛装饰的面具戏服，模样活像是要参加狂欢节化妆舞会，他们拎着巨大皮箱走进维特萨头领的帐篷，其中一个人肩头站着鸽子，不过除此以外就没什么特别的事。被强吻了一次后疯子忽然性情大变，神出鬼没，午饭过后就凭空消失，深夜才再次出现，在各个帐篷翻找吃的。罗疑心对方在刻意避开自己，此后做什么都心不在焉，为山羊割草时镰刀削掉一小片皮肉，不得不在大拇指上包着臃肿可笑的绷带过了两个月。 

有一天他和巴法罗侍弄山羊，baby5说起戴面具的生人，无意提及柯拉松，“柯拉松先生小时候就是被戴面具的玩蛇人拐走的，”她说，“托雷波尔和我说的，所以他不太喜欢那些人，每次都跑的不见人影。”她坐在人们给母马梳毛时坐的木凳上，两条细腿摇晃不止。 

上个星期礼拜四，莫奈带她走进圣安迪亚大教堂礼拜时一个男人询问她的名字，接着想要摸她的手，被袖珍手枪射穿头颅，成为少女baby5来去匆匆爱情悲剧中第二个牺牲品。她五官才稍舒展开，个子小巧，言行里还时时流出小女孩的矇昧，对自己身上这种会引诱无数男人爱慕又被辜负，同时带去毁灭的特质全然不知，把两次落空的爱情归结为命运吊诡，且就其发酵出一种自怨自艾和过度的悲天悯人，非要拉住自己两位挚友来回反刍。巴法罗个子充气一样窜高，眼看就要赶上成年人，心智却一直留在童稚时期没再发育，对这些一窍不通。罗则觉得她所面临的困境与自己相较纯属无病呻吟，终于有一天忍不住发难。 

“你到底是不是有臆想症啊，”他说，“有这功夫多读两部爱情小说都好的多，我看你就是贱。” 

多弗朗明哥在这一天稍后不得不亲自出手安抚哭的几乎呼吸衰竭的baby5，而当托雷波尔询问他为何不把罗叫来和女孩儿道歉，多弗朗明哥朝他摇头。“你知道baby5怎么和我说的？”他笑问，托雷波尔眼力非凡，并不作答，只看着多弗朗明哥等他自己说答案，“罗威胁她，若她敢告状就打断她的手，让她再也不能开枪。托雷波尔，我和你说过这孩子很像我。” 

临时搭建供山羊和其他牲畜过冬的栏圈在营地帐篷后面，全族所有人一道忙碌，从早到晚不停歇的干了两天才挖好地穴，兽栏半下沉入土地，半干的羊粪和湿土被拌匀铲成一掌厚的方砖，砌成男人小腿高的围栏，并和人居住的帐篷一样罩上巨大的油布顶，棚顶用帐篷的天窗支架固定住，悬挂一盏从数十年前起就已投入使用的老旧风灯。其他动物的笼子堆叠在角落，蛇在瓦罐里冬眠，罐口用泥密封，直到来年春天才敲开使用。 

栏圈其实比没烧碳火的帐篷还要暖和一些，罗找到新消遣，日落以后就钻进兽栏对着风灯在山羊环伺中读书，如此日复一日。整个族群中尚且相信现代医学的人恐怕只剩他一个，因此这些随他离开弗雷凡斯的大部头医学著作对于旁人来说只是废纸一堆，乔拉的偏方草药风靡，更加重大多数族人对科学的偏见。“我这辈子一半的钱都花在被医生治出来的一身毛病上，”吃饭的时候奥拉·G当着大家的面说，“用另一半钱拿去买酒喝以后绝症不治而愈。”他的话引得所有人哄堂大笑，而罗只是瞪他一眼。 

他在地窖里读书的事也没人知道，迪亚曼蒂以为这孩子转了性，晚上也在矜矜业业照看动物，还当着多弗朗明哥的面夸他勤快。罗也不反驳，理所当然天天待到深夜，有时索性睡在羊群中，醒来时肩头外套已然滑落，怀中却抱着三个月大的砂糖。某天他正读完一章，把头仰起来活动酸疼的脖颈，忽听见草垛窸窸窣窣动静，有人从背光的那一面爬起来，发出一阵杂乱无章拍打草屑的声音，接着就目中无人地直径走出去了。是柯拉松。 

——罗目瞪口呆拧着脖子看他走远，想到也许这些日子对方就这样安静的和自己共享同一空间度日，甚至可能已有大半个冬天，且还要继续直到度过剩下的小半个冬天，一时间浑身都泛起熟悉的酸痛。谁都不知道柯拉松躲在这里白天黑夜颠倒地睡囫囵觉，也许不在睡觉只是单纯躺在干草垛里发呆，除了必须伺候牲畜的几个孩子外几乎没有人会到栏圈来也就一直没有人能找到他。第二天去看书的时候罗给他带了晚餐剩下的的玉米卷饼，“柯拉松。”他喊睡在干草垛里的疯子，让他把眼睛睁开，伸出手来，柯拉松睡的迷迷糊糊，半天才挣扎着看他。 

罗对着他的脸哽咽了一下，接着忍受着汹涌冲上胸口的痛苦放下手，违背每根手指叫嚣着的意愿，站到远一些的地方，把胳膊背在背后。 

“慢点吃。”他说。 

罗的童年玩伴仍然偶尔会在午后三点造访，帮他做一些打理牲畜的活计，掰开的苞米堆在兽笼边，垒成高高一摞。下午两点钟漏入地窖的阳光把每个物体的影子都投射在墙上，连接起来形成不断起伏的深邃形状。 

baby5在这种昏昏欲睡的环境里仍然有精神，鉴于罗的致命威胁，她倒是老实了一些，不再提自己的爱情故事，但转眼就去嚼旁人的舌根，说阿特拉斯堡的一位侯爵娶了疯人院里的精神病病人为妻，好在侯爵夫人姿容端丽，而且在精神失常以前受过高等教育，行为举止十分得体，但凡只远远见过她一面的人都很难相信她是个疯子。 

“所以，和疯子结婚也是被允许的。”罗冷不丁说，而baby5已经在说另一个故事了，她停下话头疑惑的看过来，按往常规律来看，在她如时钟报时鸟一样持之以恒从不告假的上流社会浪漫秘辛故事分享茶会中，罗是从不突然插话的。 

“你说，正常人也可以娶疯子。”罗说。 

“深情的人儿！”baby5说，“不过那可是侯爵呀，倘若是教皇，别说疯子了，想娶死人都行。” 

罗抬起头，哦了一声，接着又去忙手里的事，在这之后就恢复正常，如同他一贯表现的那样对baby5即将继续的长篇演讲不闻不问，显而易见的，他虽然从各个方面融入了唐吉诃德家族，却也仍然固执的保持着一段微妙的距离，多弗朗明哥意识到这个问题是在维奥莱特·多尔德床上，出于某种心理，紫罗兰在他身下冷笑了一声。 

“白色城镇的城墙也是很高的。”她面色潮红，黑发凌乱黏在脸上，语气冷的像一块铁，“不比德雷斯罗萨的更矮。” 

她再次出现在人前时脸上挂着高高肿起的掌印，表情依旧傲慢冷漠，这件事的始末罗毫不知情，正如他不知道家族中的这位多尔德正是德雷克罗萨同姓王族的一位后裔，她起初委身多弗朗明哥的理由只是换回父亲与侄女的性命而已。在那次床笫口角以后，紫罗兰被首领冷落近半个月，闲来无事时一个人在太阳底下设计挂毯绣样，而且居然拿出一只小提琴，先是装上弦，再是调音，忙得如火如荼，仿佛压根儿什么坏事都没发生。 

罗某次经过她的帐篷，被她叫住。“小圣人！”她赤足站在帐篷里朝他喊，“还想听听关于倒吊人的事吗？”男孩儿被她这种反常的且有戏剧性的性格吓了一跳，想当然的拒绝了。“谢谢，”他一本正经回答，“但我已经不信占卜牌了，我现在相信物理。” 

但他没料到维奥莱特·多尔德也能爆发出如此幼稚的热情，她坚持不懈，甚至不择手段拉拢baby5做同党，教会她如何用牌术占卜人的梦境，然后让她去游说罗。“紫罗兰说一定要我给你算一次。”baby5干巴巴的说，她显然怕了罗了，但被紫罗兰拜托做事还是头一遭，这给她打了不少气，“求你了罗，就让我算一次！” 

“这些事都没有科学依据，而且我已经亲自验证过，塔罗牌就是不靠谱。”罗说，他那时还在打理山羊皮毛，心不在焉，“我目前只承认奥尼赛尔和他的害人炼金手札真的轻易动不得。” 

baby5大为伤感，眼泪汪汪的换个话题继续，但最多不过十分钟以后又不知怎么绕回来了，如此循环往复一整天，眼睛被泡的发肿，第二天仍是如此，眼看再完成不了任务几乎就要吊死在罗面前。罗为她契而不舍的决心举手投降，从母羊肚子下面腾出一只挤奶的手，打口袋掏出牌盒朝她丢过去。“我是服了。”他说，“算完就赶紧滚蛋，和紫罗兰说别他妈再烦我了，你和她都是。” 

baby5手法比罗从塞尼奥尔那里学来的还生疏，她稀里糊涂把牌摊满一地，踌躇着不敢确定应该如何从中拣选，罗不再看她，专注手中事，丫头问他要抽哪一张的时候他张口就说： 

“左手边，数到7，就那张。” 

然后他回头看，baby5小心数点牌背，抽出他选定的纸牌翻开，露出的牌面图案是逆位的魔法师。 

多年以后当罗最喜欢的那套手术刀中的一把抵在黑发美人baby5喉头，某种倾近凭空臆想的灵感让他记起这个下午，紫罗兰通灵到近乎神秘的占卜魔力致使她就算假借一个十一岁对此一窍不通的少女之手也能冥冥中操纵那些阿尔克纳牌以她想要的顺序呈现，这种几乎可以一眼贯穿永恒的能力可能正是每个人都忌惮她的原因。就算到罗二十六岁也没能从谁口中得知真相，直到柯拉松终于愿意松口，那还是他们真正准备开始环游世界的时候的事了，但他有时候说话实在是太夸张，以至于罗又不愿意相信。 

“你知道她看着水面就能读出预言吧？”他说，“我觉得这女人要不是脑子坏了要不就真的是以赛亚本人，总之别惹她就对了。” 

不过此时此刻罗只是怔怔出神，视线落在卡牌图案中心的无限回环。阴冷的滑腻感又一次涌上喉头。baby5小心翼翼看他，紫罗兰只教会她如何使用这些纸牌，并没有把破译其中深意的秘诀也倾囊相授，她好奇的也歪过头去看那张牌，问，“这是什么？” 

罗没回答baby5，他看着牌面，明白噩梦景象已经卷土重来，而且这一次就再也无法轻易逃离。 

“这是一条蛇。”他喃喃说：“我梦见一条蛇绕成圆环，在吃自己的尾巴。”


	4. Chapter 4

噩梦化成的巨蛇触及脚踝，可充斥罗内心的竟然全是释然，拥堵在喉咙里的粘稠感一扫而空。他平静下来，继续侍弄母山羊，随口对满面困惑的baby5和巴法罗复述。   
“我梦见一条蛇。”他说，“黑色的。”   
一刻钟以后，baby5冲进族长毡帐向唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥汇报，一五一十描绘玩牌时疯子柯拉松如何没有预兆从兽栏干草垛后忽然出现，拎起罗后衣领把他向外拖的可怖景象。自她口中可以得知，哑巴疯病复发，动作粗鲁，中途罔顾少年胡乱踢蹬硬甩他一巴掌。“您救救罗吧！”她为自己臆想出的画面放声大哭，“他说不定要被打死了！”   
但晚餐时间这小孩儿出现时全须俱尾，脸上连块淤青也无，巴掌印早已消退，只是走起路来显得不大协调，坐下时忽地发出一声尖锐嘶声。巴法罗打人走进帐篷起就瞪大眼睛不错目地看他，这会儿终于恍然大悟般向后仰头。“baby5！”他用全帐篷里坐着的人都能听见的声音和baby5咬耳朵，“罗被柯拉松先生揍了屁股！”   
“我是自己磕的。”罗说，坐在远处的紫罗兰一声娇嗤，紧接着谁也没忍住全体哄堂大笑，连多弗朗明哥都被逗乐了，更不说平时就把鸡奸笑话挂在嘴边的其他男人，睡着的猎狗被敲桌跺脚的起哄声惊醒，纷纷仰起头四处张望，罗给它们丢牛肉饼屑。   
他当然是自己磕到了腰。疯子拉着他一路拖行穿越营地走向树林边停下的篷车，过程十余人目睹，罗被拎起来掼进车厢，人整个滚倒过去撞在车厢衔接固定的凸起铁块上，龇牙咧嘴之余眼见对方也爬上来，蓬松黑色斗篷挡下天光，眼神晦明闪烁。   
尽管痛的青筋突跳，看见那眼神罗还是浑然忘了疼，而且骤然间陷入到一种已经缠绕他太久的悲伤中去。因为已经空荡荡的车厢四壁上散发出的浓烈兽腥味昭示出，即使山羊、猴子和熊都被搬走，这仍然是他被柯拉松咬破手背，第一次递给对方苹果的地方。无数日日夜夜他想着这只篷车，想一个被关在兽笼里随车颠簸的疯子，却不能伸手碰他，四面八方涌来的无力感从来使少年人回忆起启蒙时反复学着拼读一个由十七个字母组成无规律可循的单词，汗流浃背，在此后人生中但凡遇到超越自己能力所及范围的难题罗就会无法自持回到记忆中弗雷凡斯窗明几净的课堂，再一次被当时所面对的绝望和羞耻从头到脚洗刷，正如此时此刻。   
他无言地看着柯拉松爬进车厢，靠车厢壁坐下摸出空瘪的烟盒点烟，接着朝他投来一瞥，就在那一瞬间心脏疯狂跳动，原本流淌着的生命却静止了。胸膛中隆隆滚动的脉搏声堵住了耳朵，以至于柯拉松嘴唇张合半晌以后他还在像个白痴一样问：   
“谁在说话。”   
“我，显然。”疯子说。   
这惊吓未免太大了，再从嘴里找到舌头花了罗很大功夫，他蹭蹭退到车厢最深处，中途险些绊了一跤，“我操！”人吓得骂道，同时脑海里涌入一种疯狂想法，怀疑起眼前不发疯的疯子根本不是柯拉松，甚至可能有个魔鬼进入疯子的身体正掌控着他混沌的灵魂。他的脊背抵在车厢上，隔着深冬厚实衣物沁湿了一层。   
“无论你是什么东西，”他大声道：“现在马上从他身上离开。”   
疯子皮囊下的鬼魂并没有被他的严词厉色镇住，反而掐着烟叹了口气，问：“你能不能别跟小孩儿似的。”   
打断他接下来其他讽刺话的是篷车外响起由远渐近的齐整脚步声，午后三点钟，族中大多数闲人都坐在毡帐外晒着太阳打发时间，说笑话或打西班牙纸牌，罗自认没本事和对方掰手腕，因此高声叫喊起来，试图引起来人注意力。他喊的卖力，但疯子把手中的烟叼回嘴里，捻动拇指和中指打了一个响指，接着一切声响停住，脚步，风声，营地周围树梢上婆娑，从男人们的营帐里传出接连不断的遥远而微弱的哄笑。他神色平静，眼睛斜向车厢口，遮雨布半掩，罗顺着人目光望去，不可置信地看到那些装扮作狂欢节面具皇后的怪人自篷车前悄无声息鱼贯过，聋了一样对他的狂呼大叫置若罔闻。   
在这确凿只有魔鬼施为才能显现的恐怖景象面前罗真的吓坏了，他马上想起自己喝过的那副万能驱魔药，希望以此震慑对方，“我要去告诉乔拉！”他说，“我要告诉多弗朗明哥。”但柯拉松坐在那里，腿伸长蹬在车厢壁上就拦住他去路。   
“罗。”那东西借疯子的嘴说，“谢谢你的苹果。”他表情平静，语气出人意料的克制，一双暗红色漂浮着混沌絮状物的眼睛在黑暗里半阖着，透出从未有过的复杂情绪。于是罗认识到这仍然是他认识的那个疯子，哑巴，只是一个都对不上号，他逻辑清晰，聪明的很，知道如何用一句话扳倒别人，吸烟果真弄坏了柯拉松的嗓子，但那也并没有让他变成哑巴。强烈的震惊让男孩儿短暂晕眩了一阵子，甚至一时间忘记了难过，诸圣节夜晚以后维系在他和疯子之间脆弱的平衡已经完全毁坏了，即将失去的预感让他心里的最后一点余烬也在灰堆里熄去，转换成介于一团流动在愤怒和羞耻之间的东西。   
“你会说话，你也不是疯子。”   
“我从来没说过我不会说话，多弗朗明哥爱和别人说我是疯子是他的事。”柯拉松无所谓回答道，他继续抽他的烟，蹬在对面车厢上拦路的那条腿还没放下，声音沙哑低沉，意外和罗曾想象过的他的声音不相符。罗用研究怪物的眼神研究他他也不在意，大大方方的让人看，不料这小孩儿半晌以后吞了口唾沫：   
“那你那天晚上为什么不反抗？”   
他的逼问成功让柯拉松一哽，疯子张口结舌，气焰一下弱了三分，罗边问边向他走的时候他还试图爬起来，但男孩儿按住他的膝盖把人又压了回去。倒不是说柯拉松不能反抗，但罗这样看着他的时候他总浑身没劲，只好用商议语气求罗先听他说正事。   
为表现诚恳他先开口讲了一个故事，故事自一对兄弟的童年说起，母亲病死卧榻，父亲死丧命于一颗子弹。吉卜赛的弄蛇人在这个家庭最不幸的那天用一只木箱带走了其中一个男孩，十六世纪的荷兰人曾用这种箱子装载从海上劫掠而来的巨大财富。那孩子被掳走时只有八岁，当夜浑浑噩噩发起高烧，一连烧了几个月，吉卜赛人试着喂他汤药也无济于事，最后只能把人丢下自生自灭。那一年还不到夏天就热到反常，弄蛇人路过一片村庄的遗迹，有人说那是古教巫女的聚落，四月最后一天她们在此集会，举行盛大的祝典用于选出森林妖精的新王，夜里火光一直烧红天空，但眼下却徒留废墟，牛至和野树莓肆意生长，爬满残垣。一个女人把烧到神志模糊的孩子抱下车，给他留下干粮和水，用石灰兑水在他额头上画了象征圣洁的十字。孩子站在村头被白蚁蛀空的矮墙前看那些弄蛇人赶着马匹驮载篷车走远，马额头上悬挂的铃铛细细作响，最后消失在村子西面树林经年不散的乳白色浓雾。   
柯拉松选择说这个故事是因为在故事主角身上找到了和罗相似的特质，发起高烧的夜晚那孩子整夜做着巨蛇自噬的噩梦，有理由相信在那个夜晚魔鬼乘虚而入在他身上留下某种烙印，因为从那时起他就听不见了，直到很久以后才发觉这是一种可控的能力，可以在周身制造完全的寂静。   
“可是我什么都感觉不到。”罗说，“你觉得我也……别开玩笑了。”   
但柯拉松却告诉他这已经成为一种无法解释的规律性问题，远不是可能那么简单的事，“多弗朗明哥在暗中寻找这样的孩子，莫奈就是其中一个，但他不知道你的事。”   
“你不希望我告诉他。”罗说。   
面对这个问题对方再一次看他，“不止如此。”柯拉松说，“你得离他远一点，罗。多弗朗明哥是个怪物，我希望你离开家族。”   
但其实他们都知道这句话属于天方夜谭，抛开多弗朗明哥的问题不谈，罗还带着铅铂病，眼下的这点活头全是赊来的，天知道捱的了几天。柯拉松不再说话以后车厢里安静的可怕，而罗则在这一天第一次鼓起勇气好好看他，疯子阖着眼像是在思考一个合情合理的对策，脸上未抹去的油彩把他原本温和的五官修饰得很锋利，男孩儿悲哀的发现在那些最污秽也最浪漫的淫梦里他所幻想的疯子正是这模样，没有一丝一毫差别，这让他的整个心脏都剧烈的抽痛起来，更甚过此前的每一次。   
“那你呢？”男孩儿意识到自己的声音也沙哑了，“你留在这里做什么。”   
他脑海里闪过一些可能，“你想拖多弗朗明哥的后腿。”他仔细看着柯拉松想从对方表情中读出一点反应，但疯子皱着眉伸手挡住脸。   
“你不用知道。”   
“又变成我不用知道了。”罗把他的手拨开，“晚了柯拉松，我如果告诉他们你会说话你会有什么下场？”他威胁他：“我快死了，谁和我一起倒霉我都高兴。”他说，“我和你不一样。”   
他在疯子的眼睛里心满意足看到一点摇晃着的慌乱，正打算再说些什么却猛的被抱住了，柯拉松伸手把他按进怀里，导致他重心不稳一个前倾下巴磕在蓬松羽毛之间，从那个夜晚以后第一次他们相距如此近，被裹在温暖怀抱里的时候罗睁大眼睛霎时间失声，冷汗从颈背沁出来凝成一小粒一小粒的珠子。   
“对不起。”柯拉松说，“对不起，总有一天我会都告诉你，我不会伤害你的。”   
迷乱浓烈的烟草气味再一次把他包围，在绝对的静默里罗听见耳畔几乎哽咽的呼吸，它们用力的挤压着他的骨骼咯吱作响。十二月的冷风从遮雨布挡不住的缝隙深入，把男孩脸庞吹的冰冷。“你这人也太奇怪了，”他难以抑制的在柯拉松怀里发抖，靠揪住那件外套才好不容易稳住身形，“不知道你在说什么。”   
他和疯子在篷车里呆满了整个下午，但交谈到此为止，余下时间都只是依偎在一起发呆。等到晚饭时间罗眼睛上的浮肿消去七七八八，但根据不断隐痛他估计自己腰上被撞的地方有了淤青，于是告诉柯拉松把药油带去兽栏等他。因此尽管饭前成了满桌上下的笑柄他仍然暗地里欢喜，潦草扒了两口就从餐桌上溜走了。在兽栏昏昏沉沉的风灯照亮中他揭开针织毛衣和衬衣露出腰腹，柯拉松在八只山羊的环绕里盘腿坐在干草铺乱的地上替他上药，淤青有幼儿手掌大小，中心已经渗出污血骇人的暗紫色，疯子低下头向那里呵气，用沾着药油的手指打圈按压，边做这一切边有一搭没一搭讲话，罗听说他顺水推舟借疯病把家族里的小孩子吓跑觉得不可置信，但柯拉松平静反驳。   
“又不是每个小孩都像你这么倔。”   
“我以为你遇到过不少呢。”罗说。   
柯拉松把药油瓶子拧紧，“一个还不够吗？”他意有所指，咬了一下嘴唇，“上帝保佑。”   
这动作刺激了罗鬼知道哪根神经，使他脑子发热扑过来把疯子摁在地上，“我想起来了，有个问题你还没回答。”他整个人压在柯拉松胸口上，喘息沉重，眼神明亮得像只小豹子，“你为什么不反抗。”   
疯子暗红色的眼睛起先半阖着，又在犹豫中不得不抬高视角与他对视，只是自下而上的一瞥罗就再一次感受到曾经在对方身上感受过的致死的诱惑力，想起他曾凭借思念这一双眼睛在被弗雷萨斯追寻而至的鬼魂纠缠时脱困，当特拉法尔加夫人飘荡着穿过帐篷来到他身边，端坐在罗床头以忧郁神色看他，那分明和疯子用眼神无声诉说同一种话语。因此过不了五秒钟他就无法克制地捧住柯拉松的脸吻上对方。出人意料的是疯子居然闭着眼睛承接了，并且在罗用舌头撬开他唇齿的瞬间伸手用力抓住男孩手臂。   
他们在山羊羊群安定的反刍声里亲的难舍难分，几次停下来平复气息又黏到一起去，那只用了一半的药油瓶子咕噜噜滚到谁也够不到的地方，从此再无踪迹，一直到家族离开营地都没有再次出现。唾液混在一起从嘴角溢出来，呛到了男孩，但他边咳嗽边亲身下的疯子，直到眼泪汪汪才终于停下。罗想要撩开他衬衣的时候柯拉松把他推开了，男人嘴上唇膏晕开，脸边油彩也花了一块，喘的上气不接下气，却依旧坚定不移的摇头阻止罗更进一步，和前一次在帐篷里的表现不同，这一次人展现出了不容辩驳的抵触，于是之后两个人不说话但也没睡觉，一同倒在干草垛上互相盯着看，活像从前没有见过对方一样，不知道看了多久。夜半时分男孩熬不住直打哈欠，神志模糊中瞥见砂糖跳到他们中间挤进柯拉松怀里，同往常一样叼住他外套上一小团羽毛津津有味咀嚼起来。   
“我要睡觉。”他说。   
疯子迷迷糊糊哼了一声。   
两个人睡到第二天快中午才双双醒来，baby5正四处转悠，于是罗先爬下草垛出去了，把女孩儿吓了一跳。“你跑到哪里去了罗！”她抱着那些装着眼镜蛇的罐子抱怨，“大家都在收拾东西，这两天就得出发啦！”她叫他去吃早饭，说女人们为他留了一碗粥，然后又抱着瓦罐匆匆忙忙走了，罗在她身后拍打干净了袖口上的干草屑。   
三月末启程，从阿尔萨斯穿越莱茵河谷北进，四月的洛林多雨到反常，车队在巴勒迪克的林谷之中耗去半月余光景，遮雨布上没完没了滴水，所有篷车的车轮上都长出一层厚厚的鲜绿色苔藓，巴法罗的鹦鹉翅膀吸满了水重的飞不起来，男人们就在车上教它唱德雷斯罗萨革命党人军歌，导致维奥拉·多尔德每每经过都面色不善。且在这种潮湿环境下罗还是发了一次烧，嘴唇上火烧火燎的一茬茬水泡长个不停，这实际上是爱情的一种特殊表征，原本被压抑在胸腔的邪火由于没日没夜的单恋有了回应而大举反扑，势头蓬勃不可抑制。   
迪亚曼蒂离开车队，孤身去办一件密事，男人们打西班牙纸牌时把罗叫去凑局。他在这项赌博游戏中展现出一种惊人天赋，第一轮的时候大家还在教他规则，第二轮这小孩儿就大开杀戒，离开那辆车时面色镇定的赢走了奥拉·G的戒指，但他嫌成色不好丢回给对方了，并叫他拿到塞尼奥尔的炼金工坊去镀一次金，以免再下次被人看出来是个铜的。   
疯子照例和牲口们装在同一辆车里被拉走，病情反复时笼子还会落锁，大抵是怕罗和这人再起冲突，给他送饭的变成巴法罗，每每空手回来，人家问他疯子在做什么，十次里八九次他都要说"在睡觉。"，于是这又成了家族里的新笑话，人们打招呼时彼此神神秘秘的相互询问是否知道柯拉松在做什么，然后一起断言他一定又在睡。这笑话最后被维奥拉·多尔德胆大包天的捅到了多弗朗明哥耳朵里。   
"管管你可怜的小弟弟吧！"她说，"他一天睡二十五个小时！"   
罗当然神色如常的参与了笑话的编纂和流传，与此相对的却也依靠看见每一件和柯拉松相关的东西在心中炽烈的想他，端着一只盛汤的碗都傻笑半晌，乔拉疑心他发了癔症，旁敲侧击问起是否铅铂病也会深入脑子，这才使人有意识收敛。   
起初这种摇荡在心头足以驱散鬼魂的爱情火焰确实成为一种守护，使罗可以在巴法罗的隆隆呼声中安然入睡，不再畏惧弗雷萨斯的鬼魂前来造访，甚至盼望着母亲又一次坐在自己吊床前以便向她祈求对这一段不端恋情的祝福。可在接下来的两个星期里那关于睡觉的笑话都被说倦了，罗仍然没能见到对方一面，便重新陷入了如同感冒极易复发的狂躁思念症，被他的症状感染，旧日亡灵登门时也满面苦闷，终于有一天他从梦中惊醒，回过神来已经站在了疯子的铁笼子面前。   
柯拉松在他踩在车底板的吱嘎作响声中就已经抬头，这时正静静看他。罗赤着脚，眼下青黑，透露出一种被旧日亡魂追索多时产生的疲惫和仓皇，他不知道守夜的人是谁，怎么任由罗梦游一样走到这里，但下意识觉得不妙。"无论发生了什么，你现在应该去睡觉。"疯子低声说，但罗抓住他的手，冰凉的薄汗触到肌肤让男人打了个冷颤。   
“我梦见死人。”那孩子说。   
他这时才真正清醒，说自己梦到弗雷凡斯修道院的修女，她曾在弗雷凡斯组织一年级往上女孩和男孩成立教堂唱诗班，拉米被入选其中，他每周日礼拜前会牵着她的手走过一段开放百合花的白色大理石砖路送她去教堂，修女就站在一道窄门前等待，微笑着从他手中接过拉米的手。   
从她多年以前来到弗雷凡斯修道院暂理事务所有人只叫她修女，女人虔诚善良，言谈温和亲切，性情柔顺，与其说是上帝的牧羊人不如说更像是羔羊，此生做过最勇敢的一件事无非向梵蒂冈去信，请求玛丽乔亚教廷从中斡旋保留弗雷凡斯最后血脉，将一批染病未深的孩子送离炮火中的白色城镇，且最终未能如愿。   
她的尸体横在码头上，至死还护着身下两个女孩，腹部炸开血肉模糊的窝子，黑色修士袍湿透，面色苍白如雪，罗一路辨认所有同龄人的尸体走到她面前，污血渗入泥土让地面潮湿软烂，泛出油亮的黑色，他跪下去替她抚上强睁着的双眼，这才发觉自己一直以来都跟着所有人叫她修女，甚至不知道对方真正姓名，而她本应有个名字就像是拉米或者baby5。修女睫毛拂过掌心留下的一种使人恐惧的触感，未冷却的肌肤带有硝烟气味，他做完这一切就在她尸体边大肆呕吐，尽管几日来滴米未进，最后变成泪水涟涟的干呕。   
"她对我说这世上是没有绝望的。"他说，"但她死在码头，玛丽乔亚的船没有来，很多小孩死在那里。我梦见她牵着拉米的手，拉米一直哭，一直哭，眼睛都肿了，柯拉松，她哭个不停！"   
因为一声响指罗停下诉说，沉默倾听到如今的疯子握住他的手贴在额前，温凉触感拖拽人离开噩梦，从难以自抑的激烈悲哀中平复以后罗抬头看他，但对方阖着眼。   
"这世上确实是没有绝望的，她的天父会把她迎领去圣堂。在主的永恒乐园之中，一切无从朽坏也无从衰残，你的小妹妹会再不受苦。"   
疯子说，那一刻他看上去又一次是崭新陌生的另一个人，砸在罗心头的声音提醒他这才是真正的柯拉松，他不了解却又像是全然了解，他们跪在笼子冰冷铁栏两侧，沉沉辽远的寂静正无穷尽的扩散，这一层寂静在疯子的假面之下也在假面之上，以至于蒙住眼睛罗也可以通过它从千万人里追寻它的来处。   
"那她为什么哭？"罗问。他本以为得不到回答的，但柯拉松抬起头，自他眼中罗读到一种极力克制的悲悯，数十年后当他走进16世纪威尼斯人建造的城堡式教堂，看见前来礼拜的所有教众头戴黑纱，而对方垂首于圣像前手握一册硬壳旧书，忽而又想到此夜，惊觉唐吉诃德·罗西南迪拥有一种高尚品格，性情温和却又坚固宛若磐石，而自己就是此人一生从一而终的见证者。   
他哑着嗓子告诉他：   
"她哭的是仍在人世的你。"   
——   
一个礼拜以后放晴，从阿尔萨斯猎熊人手中买到的白熊崽却由于水土不服产生了厌食症状，精神恹恹，粪便软烂，出现黄绿颜色古怪的胶冻质。即使把土霉素拌在苞谷粥里喂它也未见好转，罗用对应疟疾症患者的措施小心照料，仍眼看它一天天消瘦下午，终于一天午饭时他叫住多弗朗明哥向他求助："贝波需要看兽医。"   
"贝波是谁？"多弗朗明哥托腮问他。   
用了五分钟他就把这回事弄明白了，大多数人都已离席，仍然慢条斯理吃着饭的只有一个疯子，因此倒没有什么言语上的忌讳，"倒不是我不关心你的小熊，罗。"多弗朗明哥说，"但路上遇雨已经耽搁了，再向前去仍然要走山路，回头去之前的镇子也够远的，实在腾不出功夫。"   
"给我一辆车，"罗说，"我自己带它去看病。"   
多弗朗明哥挑起一边眉毛看他，好像听见了多有趣的话。他本想告诉罗一头白熊倒算不得什么，男孩作为家族未来板上钉钉的干部却损失不得。只是这时柯拉松搁下碗看过来，伸手点了点罗又点点自己，打手势告诉兄长：如若必要，自己可以留下照看。   
"也行。"多弗朗明哥说。   
这件事到最后居然是族长妥协，连罗都觉得匪夷所思。分到他手里的是一匹马和一只蓬车，贝波无精打采，锁在小笼子里被两个男人合力搬上车，男孩三番两次和baby5叮嘱过如何料理山羊，再回到他那辆车边时就看见柯拉松正杵着抽烟，一时间觉得极不真实。   
"多弗朗明哥说六月底在波尔多等我们，汇合后去德雷斯罗萨。我们就地回头，去之前补给的镇子问问有没有治牲口的医生。"他说，疯子闷闷的，看不出是听见了还是没听见，但过不了多久就把烟丢开踩灭去牵马的缰绳，把它从车队中牵出来掉头，于是罗只能跟在他身后一路小跑追过去。   
"走慢点！"他大声说。


	5. Chapter 5

贝波染上传染性肠胃炎症，病情来回反复，五月中旬他们离开小镇时它才痊愈，皮毛重又有了光泽，增重近三十磅，在玩闹中把罗扑住按倒了爬不起来。柯拉松从后面抱住它把它拎走。男孩愤愤不平，教训它“到底从哪学来这种扑到人脸上的习惯。”  
“谁知道……”疯子拉着它爪子引诱它和自己握手，温言细语，“前面肯定有个坏榜样，是不是贝波？”  
刚离开族群的第一个月罗注意到哑巴无法开口说话，长久生活在假面之下中使柯拉松患此顽疾，若非要回答什么他就打手势或摇头点头。为熊崽看诊时他们租住在镇上，小镇毗邻山麓，遥望奥尔南河河谷，马恩河从镇子脚下淙淙流过。篷车和马匹都卸在屋后，租住的木屋两个卧室间隔一条逼仄过道，厅堂中落地摆钟不分白天黑夜走动时声音嘹亮到惊走屋顶的鸽子，镀银排列在橱柜里几十年无人使用的杯盏照的厅堂深夜也亮如白昼，墙壁上深绿色针织挂毯铭有四十三个尾缀相同的姓名，还有一个被烙铁烧坏的洞。这屋子老旧的出奇，摆钟需要亲手上劲，水管锈蚀严重，放了一天一夜仍然浑浊，而且混杂有蜗牛残破的空壳，第一次罗贸然闯进浴室，动作幅度过大惊得浴缸角落源源不断飞出黄蛾子，把他吓了一跳，不得不拉扯着柯拉松的袖子叫他来把它们都赶走。  
房屋名义上的所有人是本地数百年前曾显赫的家族最后一人，一位老妇，孀居镇子另一头，因为风湿和老迈行动不便，引荐他们租下屋子的是一直以来照应她的世交杜波瓦一家。这家的男主人，小镇学校的法文教师皮埃尔·杜波瓦先生提出一个不情之请，告诉罗若他们愿意在白日里替自己照看上了年纪的孤僻房东，他可以按照雇佣看护员的小时工资支付费用，因为她确实缺少陪伴，需要照看，甚至说不定哪一天就突然老死了，而自己和妻子都在小学当差，每日需从早到晚合力料理四十七个学生，分身乏术。  
“她有点古怪，但不是一位会给人添麻烦的夫人。”小学国文教师慢慢发言，以便两个外乡人能听明白，因为她癔症病入膏肓，时常说起诸如孙子娶了别国公主一类混话，他请他们别把这些放在心上。  
根据书本简单社交有助于恢复一个人基本语言功能，罗就把柯拉松推去做这事，他则在诊所陪着贝波看诊，午后熊崽睡下，他走上街头环整个镇子绕了一圈，在一户栽满玫瑰的白石门廊下发现哑巴。柯拉松在花圃前的石阶上坐着，双手拢于膝头，下颌抬起面向一只安乐椅，罗意识到椅子里的女人应当是他们的房东，花篱门栏没有插栓，男孩推开它走进去，哑巴被动静弄得看过来，向他竖起一只指头立在唇边，而那瘦弱的女人仍在安乐椅中半梦半醒地絮语。  
"她听得见我说话？"罗问道，没人理睬他，他就挨着柯拉松坐下了。  
他们把整个下午都耗在那里，坐在满花园待放的玫瑰蓓蕾中听房东夫人把哑巴当做她的一切熟人寒暄，据邻人言她姓雷纳德，九十六或一百九十九岁高寿，晚年不幸染上眼翳，得以提早看见徘徊在家宅中前代和后辈的鬼魂，时常同时和许多已死之人重叠的幻影攀谈，头脑已经不甚灵光。女人骨瘦如柴，颧骨高昂，头发稀疏，且泛出死的金属的银白色，包裹在那种过时了几个世纪华丽无度的宽阔衣裙里显得赢弱，好像一只被招摇鸵鸟翎羽毛帽装饰的猫，她老的过分，以至于每当她想要挪动自己时就会发出骨头和骨头之间缺少润滑而产生的吱嘎响声，同时另一种老人所常见的毛病也在她身上有所表现，即是过分健谈。在这一整个下午，雷纳德夫人都喋喋不休说着自以为已经发生过的事，必须仔细地听才能理解她夹杂俚语的嘀咕并非自言自语而是一种有目的性的倾诉，她说家族百世代前的祖先如何守卫此地古老的城堡，说自己的子嗣如何先一步撒手人寰，也说自己，说她已经看到自己迫在眉睫的死期，因为她的一位表祖母曾在两个礼拜以前带来亡魂的口信，对她言明她应当在一个月内料理完后事，而死神会在下个月的第一个星期三亲自登门造访。每当少年因为意识飘远而昏昏欲睡她总有办法提高嗓门把他吓清醒，第五次罗从半梦半醒中惊动时那女人险些挣扎着翻下椅子，因为她坚决认为此刻在遥远屋舍尽头厨房里四十年前曾存在过的一只旧锅炉正烧开着，将要烫伤她七岁的小孙子居鲁士。  
“那女的太怪了，如果你想要去找别的兼职我可以帮忙打听。”晚餐时候罗说，他们刚刚安顿好，晚餐很简单，只有清咖啡，面包，一点在锅里热过的鹰嘴豆罐头。哑巴把脸从咖啡杯里扬起来摇头，嘴角还有面包屑，男孩喝自己那杯咖啡，“随你，”他受挫地说，“记得五点钟以前回来吃晚饭。”  
他们没再谈那个女人，吃完饭以后柯拉松就去浴室了，罗洗完餐盘正见人走出来，套着件宽松亚麻衬衣，双腿赤裸，湿漉漉发间不住滴落水珠。他当即呆住，而且到哑巴转身走进卧室给房门落锁以后依然呆着，热血直冲脑门，险些两腿一软摔下去，得扶着墙才站稳。  
"操。"他对着紧闭的卧室门瞪视半晌，忍不住破口大骂，"……操！"  
半小时以后，浴缸被重新放满水，他在泡沫的簇拥里蜷缩身体，擦洗过程中避无可避为脑海中哑巴洗去油彩的脸庞勃起。他盯着浴室墙壁瓷砖上一只干枯了的飞蛾尸体看地没完没了，对自己所面临的困境毫无想法，浴室里过热的水蒸气让一个十三岁的男孩在肉体和精神上同时面对此种痛苦遭遇：他燥热，气闷，无法喘息，头昏脑胀。因为在毫无经验的情形下他根本不明白该如何面对像柯拉松这样的一个人，此人任由自己吻他，抱他，也拒绝他在干草垛上的求欢，一言不发给房门落锁；带他离开一片泥潭，却同样使他陷入另一种意义上的泥潭；他们曾在干羊粪堆砌的地穴里肢体交缠着睡了一整夜，但其实哑巴于他而言仍然是谜，一种无声无色，随处可及又无从寻觅的寂静自上而下帷幔一样把他包围，泡沫挤压他的身体，一次次冲刷过心口凹陷处的焦渴，少年沸腾血液在皮肤下翻涌，浴室里蒸汽烫的人窒息，哑巴发梢的水在他眼眶里溅起八辦，那张脸，属于二十六岁疯哑巴温和干净的脸在泡沫的虚构中生动，逼迫他在高潮刹那落泪。  
往后这小孩逐渐养成怪癖，即是为自己倒霉的进展全无的恋情在固定时间钻进浴室里和泡沫做爱，之后湿淋淋裹着满身怨气冲回房间，生理上报复性的纾解并非全无益处，它勉强发泄出男孩内心盘根错节纠缠的怨怼，使罗可以在疲惫中入睡，他清晨站到上锁的房门前叩击三次叫柯拉松起床，接着去照顾炉子上沸腾的咖啡，等到哑巴睡眼朦胧摸索着落座在桌边以后就从糖罐里拿来三块方糖逐一丢进对方杯中，倒错的照看抵达一种事无巨细的程度，因为哑巴自己来做这些一准会把咖啡溅地满身都是。有时罗觉得柯拉松或许知道自己每天晚上在浴室里做什么，但谁都没有开口，那微妙的平衡就仍然保持着。  
一周以后，罗第一次做噩梦，梦里baby5哭哭啼啼，就站在他们所呆过的玫瑰花园，罗不耐烦的问她为什么哭，那姑娘边抹眼泪边告诉他，自己觉得一个举目无亲的人老到这地步还活在世上纯属受罪，实在是非常非常的可怜，倒不如死了算了，于是边说边抬手给了他们房东一枪，用的是她最喜欢的那只小手枪。于是他被脑海中臆想的巨大枪响声吓醒，睁眼后手心冰凉，铅铂病深入骨髓时时刻刻带来的疼痛在一瞬间忽然剧烈，让人抽搐着蜷缩成一小团，冷汗落个不停，很快打湿枕头，在意识飘远开的时候他的思绪开始破碎，彼此重叠，幻觉中出现巨大的黑色空洞和篷车，苹果，一连串的苹果，烟叶在火星中枯槁的气味，月亮，哑巴，刀片带着血，它生锈了吗？沾着的是谁的血？下一波疼痛浪头一样打上来，他大概在尖叫，也可能陷入了自己正在尖叫的幻觉，幻觉里跌跌撞撞砸开他房门的哑巴跪在床边，用晃动玻璃的力气小心地晃他，抚摸他的额头，揉搓他因为疼痛僵硬扭曲的四肢，幻觉里的哑巴在吻他，一个吻轻轻落在被汗水濡湿的发里。  
尽管只是幻觉，但吻仍然抚慰了男孩因为生理和精神双重崩溃而产生的撕裂痛，他是如此晚的意识到自己踏入怪物群落之中，而且距离变成怪物只有一线，他本能想要去回吻，几番挣扎以后居然真的贴上一双温暖的唇。  
一个小时以后，他从昏迷中醒来，天色将明，还没有到平时哑巴起床的时间，罗从汗湿又干结的被褥里起身，推开房门以后发现柯拉松正坐在客厅翻动一副纸牌，他又开始分不清幻觉和现实的区别。  
"你起的这么早。"罗说。  
哑巴没有说话，只是看他，他的眼神是凝固的，很专注，像正等待罗继续说些什么。  
"……我好多了。"罗只能说，哑巴听着，伸出手握拳碰在胸口，罗隐约理解他的意思，"我没有难过，柯拉松。"  
他转身去弄咖啡的时候仍然感到柯拉松在看他，不得不再一次扭头重申："我没有难过！"  
这一次的申明起了作用，哑巴低下头去继续摆弄他的扑克，他仍然穿着睡前换的那件衬衣，脖颈弯曲下去，像一匹马。  
在铅铂症再次发作的这一日，罗整天都过的失魂落魄，炖菜时把咖啡当做香料倒了大半罐子，煮出一大锅苦涩无法下咽的糊状物，除此以外走路摔了一跤，磕破膝盖，砸碎两个玻璃杯，缝补穿针时被戳了好几下。厄运还没到头，五点多一刻钟哑巴回到屋里的时候他煎糊了蛋，不得不硬着头皮把焦黑的糊渣盛到盘子里端上桌。  
柯拉松带着早上那种神情凝视他，半晌后伸手打了个响指。  
“我们得谈谈。”他数日来头一次张口说话，嗓音已经陌生，激发了少年脊背上一阵全新的战栗。  
“你肯说话了……你要说什么？”罗说。  
“罗。”柯拉松先喊他的名字，但仿佛也没有想明白自己要说什么，下意识去点烟，但摸遍口袋都没有找到烟盒，这才想起自己已经换下羽毛外套和常穿的那件衬衣，罗看着他，站起身从背后不知道什么地方摸来半包，推到桌子那边，男人接过去抽出一只，捏在手里。  
“贝波治好以后，我就带你去看病，不要管多弗说什么，你以后不必回家族了。”他思索着说，这句话他应当忍了很久，说完便如释重负叼起烟，罗怔怔半晌才给了反应。  
“呃，”他说，“你再说一次。”  
柯拉松于是又说了一次，解释他要带罗去看诊铅铂病，因为多弗朗明哥在世界各处搜寻哲人石的行动不啻于井底捞月，据教会秘文记载截止上个世纪最后一块红石被尼古拉斯·弗拉梅尔馈赠与普罗维登斯出生的奇诡小说家，作家生前不曾留下使用石头的记录，但死后人们刨开他的坟墓，没有发现尸体，因此传闻他已长生不老。短暂存活于世人眼中的半个世纪里，此人曾写出一句关于生死之间二元互化的哲诗，那就是他受永生之人青睐，最终得赠魔石的契机，自此世上再不会出现治愈百病的万灵药。  
"我们可以去很多地方，我有一笔积蓄，虽然不多，但足够支撑……"他说，"我希望你健康。"  
"你为什么要希望我健康？"罗说。  
"……这有什么为什么。"柯拉松说。  
"随便你。"罗向后退，他找到一个合适的位置让椅子支撑住自己，现在他可以花大部分气力去思索应该怎样处理善意——现在他判断柯拉松捧到桌前的是一种很简单的善意，却艰难地发现在唐吉诃德家族生活三年自己已经失去回应善意的能力。  
"你不会真的相信炼金术那套东西吧？"他说，羞耻地发觉自己正在用刻薄转移话题，却无法停止这种行为："多弗朗明哥和他的哲人石纯属痴人说梦，你们搞得这套让我觉得自己活在中世纪。"  
柯拉松咳嗽一声，“我们谈妥了？”  
男孩看他：“……你没有和多弗朗明哥商量？”  
“我和谁都没有商量，你不应该在他身边继续呆着了，”柯拉松说，“你……值得更好的，你和多弗不是一路人。”  
“我就差一点就可以杀了你的。"罗说。  
他说这话时想起幻觉里的刀片，它滴滴答答落下的是柯拉松的血——他试图自问与唐吉诃德家族究竟从本质上是否可算是同类，是否真的可以将枪口转向无辜者，在多弗朗明哥身边度过的近三年里人阴差阳错甚至手上没有沾过谁的血，把刀片藏进疯子粥碗即是他离越界最近的一次。咽喉里冰凉，而且浑身被一种剧烈的愤怒造成的痛楚支配，骨骼咯咯作响，柯拉松被他的话噎住了，他看起来很悲伤。  
“……不是的。”男人说，他把烟抵在嘴边，藉此掩住面上的表情，“我们不说这个，罗。”  
“你不要躲我，柯拉松。”罗说，浴室里厚厚的泡沫正在层层生长，他条件反射性气短，猛地站起来越过桌面去抓柯拉松的手，男人搭在桌上的那只手猝不及防被攥住，下意识回抽了两下就不动了。  
“罗。”柯拉松说，可罗不管他，自顾自咬牙，他又想哭了，他想到自己只有十三岁，有多少人能在十三岁遇到一个这样的人，他咽喉里留着罗看不见但清楚知道存在着的伤口，那是一个证据，但也是唯一的证据。  
“唐吉诃德·罗西南迪，”他抓着那只手把它贴在额头，清楚感觉到肌肤上传来了颤抖，但那究竟是自己在颤抖还是柯拉松的则未可知，“你不能这样对我，你别躲我！”  
“我没有躲你，罗！”柯拉松说。  
另一只手绕过他后颈搂住了他，柯拉松的手指插进他发间带来一阵战栗，男人前倾身体，少年在他怀里打颤，像只冻坏了的小狗。“我没有躲你。”他又重复了一次。  
柯拉松没说话，但眼神移开了一些，这个话题算是完了，吃完饭后罗要收碗，起身伸手过来又被他拉住了手腕。  
“还有一件事！”男人说，他像是难以启齿，但最终仍然开口了，“你能不能以后别弄‘那个’。”  
这一次罗想了足足半分钟才明白他说了什么。  
“你管我呢？”他说，不知道心中涌起的情绪是得意还是愤懑，但一直积蓄心口的慌乱却悄无声息消散了，哑巴手心潮湿温热，在他手腕上留下一层薄汗。“禁欲是美德。”男人小声嘀咕，罗几乎大笑出声，他向前凑，弯腰看坐着的柯拉松，“圣人，还有别的说法没有？”  
哑巴没有说话。  
“你不能因为我喜欢你就觉得我都该听你的，我做什么和你他妈的没关系。”男孩说，报复的快感终于涌上心头，他发觉自己这些天来无时无刻不在等待这一刻，于是用力把手腕从柯拉松手里挣出来，“我想干什么就干什么，要么你他妈的彻底当个圣人，把你他妈的该死的门锁打开，张开腿和我做爱，要么别管我。”  
说完他把对方丢在桌边扬长而去，当天晚上八点准时放满一浴缸温水，在泡沫里发泄了整整三次，每次都哭的泣不成声，因为当报复性冲动从脑海里消退，随之而来的懊悔把他彻底吞没，他自怨自艾，恼怒自己在底牌丢尽的情况下做出一腔孤勇的进攻，但等他离开池水冰凉的浴缸发现柯拉松站在门边等他，神色犹疑，衣物上水渍斑斑。  
“我想给你热牛奶的。”男人说，“但是煮开以后扑出来了，你先喝，我去收拾……”  
特拉法尔加·罗愣在原地，耳中嗡嗡鸣响，险些因为浴室湿度过高的空气窒息。  
“我来弄，你去睡。”他凭借本能回答，看着哑巴回到卧室，但预想中为房门上锁的轻响没有传来，一种极不真实的感觉使男孩麻木地走向厨房，去把对方弄得一团糟的灶台收拾干净，柯拉松为他煮的热牛奶把他舌头烫出多个水泡，它们全部消下去花了一个月之久，他放过了浴室里的泡沫，把书带去兽医诊所，看护贝波时读个不停，他梦到哑巴的脸，耳朵，嘴唇，梦到自己发病那一天幻觉里哑巴的吻，醒来时弄脏底裤，放满水池的冷水把头埋进去试图让自己从梦中清醒，又一个礼拜过去以后终于反应过来那根本不是幻觉，哑巴真的亲过他，彼时他们两个坐在会客室沙发两头，一个看书而另一个对着墙面上的挂毯发呆，罗冷不丁扑到柯拉松身上："你喜欢我？"  
柯拉松见鬼了一样看他，几乎又要捻住右手打响指，罗扑过去把他的手按了下来。  
“你不能总活在这个搞笑的静音泡里，”他说，“说话，柯拉松。”  
哑巴张了张嘴，但最后也只发出叹息，被这件事一搅男孩儿完全忘了之前自己问了什么，“再这样下去就会产生心理障碍了，”罗说，“你得努努力。”  
他开始变着花样折腾哑巴，每天早上问他无数问题，傍晚到家以后再问无数个，复健过程艰难，不便赘述，少年人费尽口沫，仍然只逼出他只字片语的应答。直到一天柯拉松自然醒来，惺忪着眼睛走出卧室，见到对方正在盥洗台前踮脚对着镜子往脸上打泡沫，脱口而出一声低呼。  
“这是哪一出？”他惊慌失措问，罗回过头。  
“呃，”男孩面上的惊讶与他如出一撤：“我在刮脸……”  
自此这人才重又找回口舌表达的能力，为鼓励柯拉松继续锻炼嗓子他们两个从早到晚都在重复无意义的话，关于晚上究竟是只吃炖鱼还是把番茄也放进炖鱼里的争吵从一天清晨开始到傍晚也不停止，直至炖鱼吃的精光，连碟子都洗完了以后才转移到另一件事上去。罗正在变声，上唇开始生长淡黄色的绒毛，嗓音不自然的哑了。男孩生理上发生着无法被忽略的变化，自他第一次试图给自己刮胡子柯拉松终于承认这一点，因此那个晚上午夜钟声响过以后罗梦游一样钻进他怀抱时他只是说：“你有自己的床。”  
罗盯着他看，眼神凶恶，直把他看的小腹发烫，“你喜欢我，我要和你做爱，你要是不喜欢我现在就把我推开。他恨恨说，“数到三以后我会亲你，那时候再和我说什么‘你的床我的床’我就全当你放屁。”  
可是才倒数两个数男孩儿就已按捺不住扳住柯拉松下颌吻上来，而且马上把他推倒在床褥间，罗的手指摸索着颤抖个不停探入衣物，指尖爬过腹部到胸口无数道陈年旧疤把他的衬衫拉开，露出胸膛。“你说数到……”第一个吻结束时柯拉松驳斥道，唾液从唇角落下来，被狼狈难堪地用手背蹭去了，小腹紧绷着烧灼一样滚烫，少年正掐揉他一侧乳头，于是他的话都变成情动的喘息声。  
“你缺这点时间做晚祷吗？”罗说，他倾身吻柯拉松的锁骨，舌头刮搔着另一侧未被照顾的胸膛，把肿胀着的肉粒舔的陷进乳晕，柯拉松喘息不止，阴茎勃起地又疼又爽，诸圣节夜晚的记忆冲上脑海，在同样的黑暗中他又一次被烧昏头脑，失去了对一切事的反抗能力，特拉法尔加·罗替他手淫，将他半勃起的性器解放出来掐住它撸动，之后把自己那根东西也并了上来。被另一条肉柱上突起的筋脉剐蹭着的时候他失声哀叫，因为烧灼全身的欲望而浑身哆嗦，不知是谁的前液淌遍了两根阴茎也流了罗满手，少年呻吟着撒开手在他腿间挺动磨蹭，浑圆茎头撞在会阴上，挤出一声黏腻淫荡的水响。  
“我马上要操你，”特拉法尔加·罗抬起头告诉他，“你就认倒霉好了。”  
他说完把整个性器的头部都顶了进去，体液濡湿阴茎，挺送的过程并不艰难，柯拉松捂住嘴呜咽，在被慢慢进入的过程中难以抑制向后仰头，把胸腹全然暴露给身下渴水的小兽，狭窄甬道被完全勃起的粗大柱身撑满，媾和连接处传来叫人耻于言说的酸痛和酥麻。他二十六岁，胸脯柔软饱满，双腿修长，浑然不觉自己成熟结实的身体会如何令一个男孩发疯迷恋，罗在他弓身时扯住他额发咬他喉结，与此同时一刻不停激烈顶撞，被肉穴里痉挛性的火热吮吸抚慰着引向高潮，发泄在情人身体里的刹那男孩听见一声压抑的哽咽，耳廓忽然之间被温热湿润的东西包裹住，余光里哑巴正晕头转向含吮他新打的黄铜耳钉，脸孔布满泪痕汗水，显出纯然天真迷蒙的神情，一直到黎明以前两个人的手指都以一种扭曲方式纠缠着扣在一起。此事一发不可收拾，白日里柯拉松尚有自制力，熄灯以后就没道理地举手投降。只是为了最后不可言说的廉耻他仍然会和衣而睡，听少年赤足踩在木地板上吱嘎吱呀的走向自己的卧室，之后跨上床垫，使它凹陷下去发出一声轻响，夜复一夜如此。背德的媾和代替了特拉法尔加·罗的泡沫游戏，以至于每当十二点钟声敲响以后哑巴就会先于所有事发生以前条件反射勃起到生疼，他焦灼地颤抖着等待，直到脊背触到特拉法尔加·罗温凉手指，感受它划过自己脊背，而后在无从抵御的滚烫欲望里和对方相互抚摸直到脱水般高潮。在这些荒唐欢愉的晚上人奇迹般地再次梦到十余年前出现梦里的黑蛇，当他站在马林梵多的圣堂下受礼拜，那蛇盘结在他腿边缠绕成一团吞咽自己的尾巴，它无穷无尽的饥饿甚至感染了发梦之人，那不是普通的生理性饥饿而是一种癫狂的远古饥渴，会使死人的坚固牙齿也颤抖个不停，难以抑制地去啃食墓穴里的泥土。而等他从梦魇中大汗淋漓醒来却发现实际上是罗在含吻他的阴茎，把一整条都舔的血脉贲张，难堪的向上挺翘。仅仅是男孩自他胯间抬头投来一瞥很多事就已经不言而明，罗眼里流泻出分明与蛇相近的欲望。柯拉松在他口中哆嗦个不停，下身融化成滚烫蜜浆，很快沁出一股甜味的粘液。在激烈的撞击里他试图回想马林梵多，想念生长在花园繁茂的蕨类和牛至，幻想它们被碾出汁水，当他从花园小径的石板路上走过时看见鹤带着一众修女采摘野莓，金发女孩在他们中恬静地微笑，缇娜叫了她的名字，而年轻的十六岁的唐吉诃德·罗西南迪走过回廊，没有听清。高潮山崩海啸地涌入身体每个可以进入的孔洞，让人在一片朦胧白雾中彻底涣散。  
大约三刻钟后罗用一碗玉米粥把他叫醒，靠着它提供的热量两个人又接着在床上颠来倒去的折腾直到精疲力竭，罗射进他身体的时候咬着他的锁骨，力道之大甚至留下了牙印，直到这时柯拉松断断续续压抑着的呻吟变成了哀叫，之后含混成餍足的低声啜泣。而少年则开始对他诉说昨夜的梦境，他们梦见的分明是同一件事，蛇爬过大理石雕刻的滴水嘴兽，巨大教堂穹顶下倾泻天光，每一处细节都严丝合缝。  
“它在你脚边吗？”柯拉松问。  
“不。”男孩蜷缩身子枕在他膝头，言语含糊：“在梦中我就是蛇。”  
他们在床笫欢愉之余的梦话里谈及蛇，古蛇代表一种现实与虚幻之间无限辽远的边际，半个世纪以前一本经文以证明遭蛇诱惑是凡人必然经历的一重苦难，正如这蛇曾被放纵在以色列人的大地上噬人，自吞其尾的行为则又是一个传道者焚毁而后重生的故事，在蛇的自我循环之中生与死同时存在在链条首末两端形成了回环，当自噬圆满它既得到第二次新生，从而可以进入天国。但鉴于哑巴做此演说的半个钟头前他们之间才有过一场性爱，布道者腿根私密处尚有斑驳吻痕未褪，再发表天主教狂信者言论就显得很不相称，罗睡眼惺忪。  
“你和baby5可能是主在世上最后两个信众。”  
“别这样。”柯拉松轻声回答。  
四月末时各种样式的玫瑰次第开放，暂居小镇的饲熊人也被皮埃尔·杜波瓦的妻子邀请和镇上居民一道装饰五朔节所用的彩饰花柱，热火朝天的忙碌中每个人衬衣上都染满十五种不同花的芬芳，衣领上系彩带的小学男孩女孩跑进雷纳德夫人的白色门廊花园，簇拥在老人身边欢歌笑语，喊她的名字玛蒂尔达，也不管她是否回答就给她披了一件俗丽的丝绸披帛，手腕挂上七八条塑料珠串，把她同样打扮成一只五朔柱，色彩尤其斑斓。哑巴柯拉松用藤条编织玫瑰花环又为他们一一戴上，那些孩子临走前争先恐后吻他额头。傍晚特拉法尔加·罗从筹备庆典的人群中抽身来找他，哑巴在花园里安静等待，到他跑近以后就突然从背后变出藏好的最后一只花环搁在男孩发间。  
“我不是小孩子！”罗抗议道。  
“但很好看啊！”柯拉松乐个不停，他把手指插进少年人根根翘起的黑发中摘去落下的花叶，特拉法尔加·罗的不满烟消云散，抓住那只手握在自己手中。深夜，罗舔吻他指尖时吮到一种花蜜才会产生的馥郁芳香，发觉情人的手指在整日整日编制玫瑰花环的劳作中被浸地甘甜。他吻着柯拉松的手指和他做爱，不知来处的玫瑰花瓣飘散在床褥，其中一片落在哑巴唇间，人竭力咬住它迎合着激烈情事，最后在和罗的缠吻中把它嚼碎咽下去，那瓣玫瑰落在腹中化成一股炙烫淫靡的暖流，以至于高潮时他的精液几乎是喷溅而出，弄脏了床单。  
五月初，吃第一餐早饭时他又说起他们的房东，说她将死于本周礼拜三，亡灵早已为她捎来消息，而前段日子她则自己亲眼见到死神本尊，与本地诸多目击证词相左，死神其实是一名面目质朴敦厚的中年农夫，左手持一把镰刀以便于把人类的灵魂和肉身割开，它提前到此拜访一位旧友，暂住在远处的山谷，将于约定日期再来到她身边。  
“玛蒂尔达邀请我们去她的葬礼。”柯拉松说。  
罗几乎忘记他们什么时候开始用她的名字称呼她，柯拉松在一个月之内和那老的只剩下一把骨头的女人结识了，而且对其堪称是了若指掌，可以不假思索报出她家族树上下三代以内亲缘关系，甚至不需要看那张悬挂在客厅的雷纳德家族挂毯。他有一天站在那里，忽然伸手去抚摸针织挂毯上烫出的破洞。“她真的有一个娶了异国公主的孙子，”他喃喃说，“这件事我知道。”  
“我看你也被传染精神病了。”罗切开一个番瓜，随便地说。  
他们去了，在那里等待着陪伴她过世的不只两人，皮埃尔·杜波瓦率妻子与两位小女儿最早登门，一位医生被请来照料了她三天，但他其实也只是把香膏抹在她耳廓和额头上，因为玛蒂尔达·雷纳德健康一如往昔，使她虚弱的原因唯有衰老本身。她已经老的使人可怜，几根肋骨在呼吸时吱吱嘎嘎组合交错着摩擦，从锈蚀一百年之久的肺部呼出的气流甚至带有腐朽气味。镇长和镇长夫人随后赶到，接着是曾与她交好的几位妇人，雷纳德夫人没有财产继承人，她活的实在太久，捱过了所有的子女和孙辈，三十七年前她立有遗嘱，一位律师每年和她核实：除去将一笔酬劳馈赠友邻皮埃尔·杜波瓦先生，变卖屋舍田产所得一切资产都即将捐献给离此三日路程的埃皮纳勒修道院，而之所以舍近求远刻意绕过镇上教堂则牵扯到一桩时日久远的旧年恩怨，因为将死之人的小孙子曾被一位神父被诬蔑偷窃，最终遭到流放背井离乡而去，从此断绝音讯。  
罗站在门廊前，第一次走进这栋屋子，他所做的第一件事不是去见葬礼主人翁而是去寻找她胡言乱语中曾经提及的会烫伤孩子的锅炉，理所当然没有找到，因为那全是四十年前的旧事。这是一栋于独身寡妇来说过于空荡的房子，泛黄的百合花墙纸已经卷边，客厅里的大部分家具都被碎花防尘罩遮着，经年未动，因为在一个女人漫长的暮年里它们大多数不会被频繁使用，在最高的立橱上并排摆放着五只不同种类的鹦鹉的标本，而在它们同一高度的位置留下两道曾悬挂罗马杆的痕迹，暗示曾挂有一张挂毯，也许是如今木屋会客室里挂着的那一张。  
空气里蔓延着从几个世纪以前带来的古老气味，那是一种蠹虫的空壳在干燥中挥发的异味，但同时掺杂了阴湿之所灰尘的气息和因为失去水分而干瘪的橘子所散发出虚无的清苦。罗走过几个房间，发现它们虽然大小形状全不相同，却刻意被布置成了完全相同的陈设：门边靠着五斗橱，橱柜上罩着一层花布，放有三个花瓶，每个花瓶中都插有一朵水仙，在五斗橱的第一层，从左到右摆放着剪刀、顶针和聊胜于无的老花眼镜，第二层摆放餐具，第三层摆放各种花式的帽子，这是为了使女主人即使因为目盲而走到了错误的房间也可以在特定的地方找到要找的东西，每个房间正中都摆放着同一批定制的矮几和沙发，甚至连枕套和床单的花色都一模一样，罗在其中转了两圈就几乎迷路，他闯入的第十八个房间里坐着来参加葬礼的女眷，小孩子们在吃糖果，妇人们一见到他就全都笑了起来，这时候柯拉松从一条走廊尽头突然出现拯救了他，把他带进一个最大的房间，是一个起居室，雷纳德夫人正躺在那里，被小学教师和医生照看着，时而咳嗽。  
“我觉得她和平时没两样。”罗说。  
他刚刚说完这句话，忽然之间感到一种轻如薄纱的幻影笼罩在头顶，于是抬眼向窗外看去，惊觉花园里的玫瑰花在无风艳阳下迅速凋谢，这才明白死神就停驻在花园的门廊前，从它进门到穿过一万个相似的房间至少还要半个钟头，当它穿过一个房间就会带走三朵水仙，所有告别迫在眉睫，他们当着她的面商议为她请神父来做临终祷告，这时她忽然又有了精神，猛拽住一个人的衣服，对他说自己到死也不会允许镇上的神父踏进她家门。“但神父还是得来，不然谁为您做祷告？”  
皮埃尔·杜波瓦先生像是劝小孩子似的哄她，而玛蒂尔达·雷纳德也就像小孩儿那样没道理地发起脾气。  
“这儿不就有个神父吗！”她说，“过来罗西南迪，你来给我做祷告，好不好？”他们全部都不知道她在喊谁，面面相觑地互相张望，罗猛地转过头去，看见哑巴面色晦明不定。  
“您跟我开玩笑。”柯拉松说。  
现在所有人都看向他，被透露本名让人不免难为情，年轻人伸手摘去了滑稽的红帽子攥在手里，在往后数十年内他多次检点这一时期言行，确定自己从未向对方透露生平，因此老人完全是出于某种对神职者的天生洞察力辨认出了他那不可告人的信仰。他犹豫不决，其一是由于离开马林梵多十余年之久这还是头回要为人做临终祷告，其二则是因为特拉法尔加·罗已经将教会归入弗雷凡斯加害者，这件事他对他难以启齿。  
"如果您可以的话。"杜波瓦先生说。  
"……我可以。"柯拉松回答。  
于是他还是向床榻上的老妇走去，因为从他六岁起就未曾抗拒过将死之人的祈求，在屋里所有人的眼神里他去桌前，从餐盘里老人未动的面饼里掰下一小块喂她，跪在她床把圣油涂抹在她额头上。  
当他做这一切的时候他清晰的感到脊背上落有特拉法尔加·罗的凝视，多年以来结在脸上顽固的假面正寸寸碎裂，死神薄纱斗篷下摆滑过地面发出窸窣的拖曳声，它迎向它的客人，而窗外的玫瑰花还在凋零，唐吉诃德·罗西南迪短暂的忘记了他在哥哥的家族里装疯卖傻度过的十年光阴，开始凭借少年时代的模糊记忆诵读临终祷词，当第一个音节从口中脱出时他就已经重新回到马林梵多的圣堂，面对圣像祈求主垂怜弥留的病人，恳求他的仁慈，使那女人获得力量，得以平安走完今生旅程。  
他说下去，语气逐渐平和，从容不迫，没有磕绊，一切顺遂。记忆中的福音书上每个字都清晰如许，屋子像被静音屏障隔开，死神留在房间门口，默不作声站着，只有哑巴的声音仍如流水淌过。他为玛蒂尔达·雷纳德主持了最后一次的领圣体仪式，因为她已经没办法再起身吃圣餐，律师被允许在她还有神志的时候走进房间宣读遗言，她把自己临终时要忏悔的事项列在一张十四英寸长的羊皮纸上，年轻外乡人把它接过来读完替她做了忏悔。做完这一切以后雷纳德夫人合上了眼，死神在这时做完它的工作，它挽着女人的一只手带她离开，人们开始忙碌她的后事，柯拉松向后退，回头去寻找特拉法尔加·罗的眼睛，男孩也看着他，而且从头到尾都只这样无声的凝视着，他兽类似明亮的黄色瞳仁在昏暗的房间里发光。  
出乎意料的男孩并没有当即发难，只是安静看他，柯拉松没法和他对视，但对方走上来握住他的手，他们都发觉对方肌肤上汗水淋淋。  
"……我在马林梵多的同期中有一个女孩，金发……蓝色眼睛，喜欢笑，"他绞尽脑汁，最终说，"玛丽亚·格兰特，很虔诚，很聪颖，受鹤修女的喜爱。"他的声带痊愈的很慢，因此说话也很慢，很吃力："结业以后，我回到多弗朗明哥身边，弗雷凡斯是她的传教地。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼可勒梅把最后一枚贤者之石送给爱手艺，爱手艺写出那句话是：  
> That is not dead which can eternal lie  
> And with strange a eons even death may die  
> （那永恒长眠的并非亡者，在奇妙的万古之中即便死亡亦会消逝）
> 
> 其实算这篇文文题的解释了吧！“永生即是永死”，永不停息的生命构成了头衔尾的蛇


End file.
